


New Family

by Crimsonwildcat81



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwildcat81/pseuds/Crimsonwildcat81
Summary: A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Laura is Bucky's fiancé while Lara is Clint's wife.

Laura was sitting on the jet she was going over a few e-mails that Tony had sent her for the upgrades to the Towers security. She also had all the folders on all the Avengers to go over, so she was ready for anything. She and Pepper were on there way back to New York after a week in LA. Laura and Bucky have been engaged now almost a year, meaning Tony and Steve were married for that long. Bucky was currently out on assignment with Natasha. The two of them have become fast friends now that they put the past behind them, Laura was grateful for that. Everything was now good between Bucky, Nat, Sam and Rhodey, they spend a lot of time at the Tower, but they still live in Laura’s penthouse. Laura was reading over all the avengers files catching up on things that she didn’t know to what she already knew. Laura picked up the last file that of Wanda’s twin, she hadn’t meant him yet all she knew was he was a smartass known as Pietro who saved Clint’s life. After everything that happened in Sokovia after Pietro saved Clint and that little boy he almost died. One once they got him on the Helicarrier Dr. Cho wanted to look him over even after Wanda said he was gone that she felt him die. Dr. Cho put him in a chamber that was like the one used to create Ultron she used the same technology that she used to heal Clint and the other’s wounds many of time. It had taken almost a year for him to heal from the 14 shot he took none of them hitting any organs. Then there was the eight months of Physical therapy where he had to learn to walk and write again, but still had that smartass mouth. Three weeks ago, Tony had brought him home to the Tower where he has taken over what use to be Bucky’s floor. He was happy to see everyone again and to meet the other’s, Dr. Cho had told him that come December he could start training at the compound with the rest of the Avengers. Laura was just finishing with Pietro’s file when her phone went off she reached over and picked it up seeing it was as call from Lara.  
“Hey Girl, what’s going on?” Laura asked  
“I could really use a friend or two?” Lara asked  
“Well Pepper and I were headed to New York I am sure we can make a pit stop.” Laura said as she turned to look to Pepper who nodded yes as she headed to see the pilot to change their destination.  
“Yeah it’ll be good to see Lara again.” Pepper said  
“She said cool I’ll call you when we land.” Laura said  
“Ok see you both later.” Lara said  
“I wonder what’s up. I talked to her almost a month ago and she seemed sad.” Pepper said  
“She and Clint have been fighting. I called to check in on Nate and I could tell she had been crying. I finally got I out of her that Clint had been home to see her and the kids and they did nothing but fight.” Laura said  
“I wonder what about?” Pepper asked  
“I am not sure, I can also tell ya that Clint has been at my place quite a bit hanging with Bucky and I.” Laura said  
“Has he mentioned anything about him and Lara?” Pepper asked  
“No when one of us bring her up he says she and the kids are fine, tells us stories about the kids.” Laura said as the plane took off and headed for the hills of the Barton’s farm. During the rest of the flight Pepper had texted Tony telling him that she and Laura were making a pit stop to see Lara and the kids. Laura had known that she couldn’t talk to Bucky, but she could at least let him know that she wasn’t going to be straight home. Pepper was in the middle of cleaning up her stuff because they were landing in like twenty minutes when Laura’s phone went of again. Laura picked it up and seen it was Lara calling again.  
“Hey, were about to land we’ll be there in like thirty minutes.” Laura said  
“Aunt Laura, help.” Cooper said as she heard Lila trying to calm down her brother.  
“Coop is everything ok?” Laura asked as there was silence over the phone. “Coop answer me please.”  
“Help?” Cooper asked  
“Is someone there?” Laura asked  
“Yes?” Cooper said  
“Are you three safe?” Laura asked  
“Yes.” Cooper said as Laura went up to the cockpit to tell the pilot what to do.  
“Are you three hidden?” Laura asked  
“Yes, attic hidden room.” Cooper said  
“Ok, I am on my way hang in there.” Laura said as she came out and grabbed her bag and headed to get changed into her suit. Once she made sure she had everything she saw Pepper sitting there watching her.  
“What are you doing with that?” Pepper asked as she put the chute on.  
“The pilot is going to fly over the farm and I am going to jump. You are going to head to the airport and call the other’s and tell them to get here asap.” Laura said  
“Be careful.” Pepper said as the pilot made the turn.  
“Miss Lopez were over the farm.” He said as Laura shut off the cabin and went to the emergency hatch and she jumped out of the plane. She was falling to the ground and she saw the farm in the distance she made sure she was going to touch down a good distance away, so she could sneak up on whoever was after her family. Landing on the ground she got the chute off and tucked it away behind a bush. She was grateful that she and Bucky had come out here and walked the land with Clint, so she knew her way around the farm and surrounding area. She headed to the back of the property, so she could get to the back of the house. She took notice to two men guarding the back door she climbed the tree and used the zipline that Clint had installed for Cooper that took him to the roof.  
Landing quietly on the roof she made her way to the attic window and snuck in to see that the couch was moved. Going over she tapped on the door three times and waited and tapped two more. She heard the turn of the lock and she made one last look to see that she was alone and entered the room. There were Lila and Nate sleeping on the pillows while Cooper was holding the phone. Cooper took one look at his Aunt and flung himself into her arms as the tears started.  
“Shh, I am here now. Where is your mom?” Laura asked  
“They took her to the basement when she refused to tell them where we were at.” Cooper said  
“Did you hear anything important?” Laura asked  
“They asked for Dad, then one called out the name Brock.” Cooper said as Laura shook her head the last she heard he was dead.  
“Ok you three stay here don’t let anyone in that door unless it’s me. Put this in your ear and just listen I have one in mine and as soon as the other’s get here you’ll hear them too.” Laura said  
“How will I know?” Cooper asked  
“Bucky Bear, code word. Do not open the door unless you hear that phrase.” Laura said as she kissed his forehead and then the other two as she snuck out the door. She crawled out onto the roof and headed to the back-porch roof to get the two guys that were guarding the door. Taking a deep breath, she dropped down and wrapped her legs around the one’s head and pulled her baton out and pulled them apart and started to fight them as she knocked them both out. Walking around to the front she saw there was two more she whistled and they both turned to her.  
“You two don’t live here.” Laura said as she took her baton’s and started to swing them about as they whistled in the wind, she advanced on the two men. After a few minutes she had the two down and tied up into a nice little ball. Walking into the house she went to the basement steps and the door was cracked she could hear him yelling at Lara wanting to know where her husband was.  
“I don’t know, I never know.” Lara said as there was a sound of skin hitting skin. Laura took a deep breath and was about to breach when she heard the familiar voices talking they were 10 minutes out.  
“Ok get ready everyone we don’t know what were walking into.” Steve said  
“On it.” Tony said  
“Clint everything is going to be ok Laura is there you know she has the kids safe. And Lara would do everything in her power to protect her kids.” Nat said  
“I know, I just feel like this is my fault somehow.” Clint said as Laura heard the voice down stairs.  
“One last time tell me where Hawkeye is?” He asked  
“Never.” Lara said as there was a scream, Laura made her move down the steps and sliding into the man who had a knife at Lara’s chest.  
“Leave her go and fight me.” Laura said as she pulled her baton’s out and started to fight the man who had harmed her friend and their kids. The fight lasting a full ten minutes till Laura did what she knew could work and kicked him in the balls. The man went down as she tied him up and for good measures hit him with her baton’s then ran over to Lara checking her over making sure she was ok.  
“Laura the kids?” Lara asked  
“There safe I saw them. Clint’s on his way.” Laura said  
“Not going to make it, tell him I love him.” Lara said  
“No, you have to tell him.” Laura said  
“He loves him.” Lara said as she coughed.  
“Huh, who loves who?” Laura asked  
“He needs him in his life, it’s why we divorced…tell Pietro truth” Lara said as she closed her eyes. Laura cradled her body in her arms as she felt lost, losing someone who was becoming her best friend. Laura let the tears fall as she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Natasha and Bucky. Natasha took Lara from her as Bucky pulled his fiancé into his arms as she cried.  
“Lara no.” Clint said as he was soon there taking his ex-wife into his arms checking for a pulse. “I have a pulse but it’s weak.”  
Laura felt bad that she wasn’t quick enough, she stood up going after the kids as promised.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Laura is Bucky's fiancé while Lara is Clint's wife.

Laura had by passed all the people in the house and headed to the attic where she left the kids. Promising them that she would be back to get them, moving the couch she tapped on the door.  
“Bucky Bear.” Laura said as the click of the lock and the door opened and Cooper was out and into Bucky’s arms as Laura took Nathaniel, Lila looked up and there coming into the room was her other Aunt.  
“Auntie Nat.” Lila yelled as Natasha stooped down and picked up the little girl.  
“Where is daddy?” Cooper asked  
“He’s downstairs with your mom.” Bucky said  
“Is she ok?” Lila asked  
“I don’t know sweetheart as soon as your daddy was there I came to get you three like I promised.” Laura said as Steve popped his head in.  
“Hey, Clint, Tony and Bruce, took Lara to the Helicarrier. Laura can we talk a moment.” Steve asked as Laura nodded and handed Nathaniel to Bucky and walked with Steve down stairs. Once out of the room Laura let the tears fall as Steve took her into his arms.  
“Shh…she had a weak and thready pulse. Brock is being taken care of by Fury who is downstairs. What happened?” Steve asked  
“Pepper and I were in LA getting ready to leave for New York when Lara called and asked if we could stop by. Pepper and I talked to the pilot and he got a new flight plan to head here. About an hour later my phone rang again and it was Cooper he said Aunt Laura help and then it was quiet, and I asked him yes or no questions. I then talked to the pilot and had him fly over the land and I jumped and made my way to the house. Cooper told me where they were.” Laura said  
“Brock said they looked everywhere but couldn’t find the kids. Did Lara say anything important?” Steve asked  
“No.” Laura said as the footsteps caused them to stop and there was Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Pietro.  
“Hey Steve, we searched everywhere and found nothing.” Sam said  
“Just this hidden a chute about ½ mile west.” Pietro said  
“It’s mine I used it to jump out of the plane.” Laura said  
“You two haven’t officially meant yet Pietro Maximoff this is Laura Lopez, Laura this is Wanda’s twin Pietro.” Steve said  
“You jumped out of a plane and took out all six of these guys.” Pietro said  
“Yes, isn’t the first time she saved us.” Sam said as Bucky and Natasha were coming down the steps.  
“I have heard so much about you.” Pietro said  
“She is also a part of our family.” Natasha said as Bucky walked over to her and handed her Nathaniel.  
“How about we get the kids out of here and back to the Helicarrier.” Laura said as Bucky put his arm around her and guided her out of the house. Natasha followed her holding Lila while Cooper walked with Laura and Bucky. Everyone followed them to the Quinjet, Steve walked to the pilot seat as Laura sat beside him.  
“Laura are you ok?” Steve asked  
“Steve, I need to tell someone, I was going to tell Lara but.” Laura said  
“Hey, you can tell me anything.” Steve said as Laura smiled  
“I haven’t told Bucky yet, but I knew when I jumped out of that plane. I’m pregnant.” Laura said as Steve turned to her and smiled.  
“Laura you have to tell him for one, and two you have to tell Pepper and Tony. Once you start showing Bucky won’t want you getting in to fights. Hell, I don’t want you getting into fights.” Steve said  
“I haven’t told anyone but you.” Laura said  
“How far?” Steve asked  
“Three months. I have a fear of losing everything.” Laura said as Steve smiled.  
“You will never lose Bucky never. And as for the rest of us were not going anywhere especially Tony and I.” Steve said  
“I’ll tell him soon I promise.” Laura said as Steve had landed the quinjet on the Helicarrier. Laura took Nathaniel back from Bucky as he carried Cooper, Natasha had Lila in her arms. The three of them walked off with the kids and found Maria Hill coming their way.  
“Hey everyone, nice to see you again, sorry it’s under these conditions. Clint is in the Med bay with Dr. Cho.” Maria said  
“Thanks.” Laura said  
“Laura you have talked to both Clint and Lara lately do you know what is going on?” Natasha asked  
“I do, but I promised them both not to say anything until they were ready to share it with everyone.” Laura said  
“Laura, Clint would like to see you.” Maria said  
“Ok.” Laura said  
“Here I’ll take the little guy.” Pietro said as Laura handed the sleeping baby to him. Laura took on last look back at the other and walked down to the medical bay to see Clint. She found where they were keeping Lara she found Clint standing out side the room, walking up to him she put her hand on his shoulder. Clint turned and found Laura the one person who Lara and he trusted with their secret.  
“What’s going on?” Laura asked  
“Dr. Cho said that she might not make it. How am I going to tell the kids?” Clint asked  
“Not alone I am here for you as is Bucky and Natasha we’re your best friends. Have you thought about what she asked you to do?” Laura asked  
“I was already to tell him when we got Pepper’s destress call.” Clint said. “Did she say anything to you?”  
“Just that she loves you, and that you need him in your life, it’s why you two divorced, tell Pietro truth. That’s what she said before you all came rushing down.” Laura said as Dr. Cho came out.  
“Doc, how is she?” Clint asked  
“She is stable but for how long I am not sure, the stab was too close to her heart I can’t remove the blade it’ll kill her instantly.” Dr. Cho said. “I am so sorry Clint I wish I had better news.”  
“No, it’s fine I have to talk to her, Laura will you come with me please?” Clint asked  
“Of course, come on.” L aura said as she took Clint’s hand and guided him into the room where Lara was resting. Clint walked over to the bed and took her hand into his and kissed her cheek. Lara opened her eyes and there she saw Clint and Laura in the background.  
“Your both here, good.” Lara said as she reached her other hand out for Laura to come closer.  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Laura said  
“The kids?” Lara asked  
“There safe they’re with Bucky and Natasha.” Clint said  
“And Pietro did you talk to him?” Lara asked as Clint looked down and then back to Laura.  
“No, I didn’t get the chance we got Pepper’s call and took off. I can’t lose you Lara.” Clint said  
“It’s my time, Clint please don’t let what happened destroy your chances to be happy. I have seen the way you talk about him he means more to you then Phil ever did.” Lara said  
“I know but I feel horrible that something Shield, related took you from our kids. I don’t know how he found you, I am so sorry.” Clint said  
“Hey, I knew when we got married that there was a day that I might lose you to the job. But then you told me about your feeling for Phil and I told you that if that’s what you wanted I would let you go.” Lara said  
“But he wasn’t what I wanted, I wanted you and the kids…” Clint said  
“Until two years ago… when you brought your friends here to hide…you knew of him you talked in your sleep…I knew it was only a matter of time. I love you Clinton Francis Barton, never forget that.” Lara said. “Bring the kids in.”  
“I’ll go get them.” Laura said as she opened the door and there was Bucky, Natasha, and Pietro with the kids. “Just coming to get you Lara wants to see the kids.”  
“How is she?” Nat asked as Laura didn’t want to scare the kids, so she spoke in Russian.  
“Нож в ее сердце, если она удаляет ее, она умрет.” Laura said  
“Oh god.” Bucky said  
“How’s Clint?” Pietro asked. “I understood enough to know what you said.”  
“Come on in.” Laura said as she opened the door and there Clint saw his friends and Pietro who was holding a sleeping Nathaniel. Lila and Cooper ran to there father who put them on the bed with their mother.  
“Hello everyone. Babies I am so sorry you must deal with this. But while protecting you kids mommy got hurt and the doctors tried everything, but they can’t save me.” Lara said  
“But your fine.” Cooper said through the tears.  
“Son, your mother has a small piece of a knife stuck in her heart.” Clint said as Cooper looked to his dad. Lila started to cry as she leaned down to hug her mother, Clint rubbed her back.  
“Can’t you fix it, you’re an Avenger.” Cooper said as Clint picked up his son.  
“Dr. Cho has tried everything and if she takes it out…” Clint stopped  
“Cooper I am ok with what’s happening. You have your dad, Uncle Bucky, and your Aunt Laura and Auntie Nat.” Lara said  
“What about Pietro?” Lila asked as they all looked around to see Pietro standing in the back holding a sleeping Nathaniel. Pietro walked over to the bed where Lila was sitting, and he reached out and brushed a piece of hair away.  
“I’ll be there too little one.” Pietro said as Clint’s heart melted.  
“Nat show Laura and Bucky to my quarters and put the kids down for the night. I need to talk to Lara and Pietro.” Clint said as the kids said by to their parents and followed their Aunt’s and Uncle. Natasha could tell that something was going on, but she couldn’t’ figure out what it was.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Laura is Bucky's fiancé while Lara is Clint's wife.

Lara watched as her best friends took her kids out of the room leaving her alone with Clint and Pietro. She had hoped that Clint would have had this talk with him before now, but she didn’t have much time to get out what she needed to say. She had wanted to talk to him about being a part of her and Clint’s children’s lives, the two older kids loved Pietro. Nathaniel was just as happy with him as he was with his Uncle Bucky, those two were his go two favorite people. Pietro stood by the door ready to bolt when he took notice to Clint walking to him. Clint reached out and took his hand into his and pulled him closer to Lara, so he could have the talk he wanted to have earlier today.  
“Look I shouldn’t be here.” Pietro said as he moved to the door only to have Lara grab his hand.  
“Please stay. There is so much that you need to know.” Lara said  
“I am sorry that I have kept your husband away from you and the kids.” Pietro said, “See old man told you to go home where you were needed.”  
“I did go home when I wasn’t with you. Lara and I had a few things to work out.” Clint said  
“Pietro you should know that Clint and I divorced about six months ago, the kids just found out last month and Laura and Bucky have known since the beginning.” Lara said  
“Why?” Pietro asked as he turned to look at Clint.  
“Because I know that he loves me and the kids no matter what, but you had his heart. I have known that since before the battle in Sokovia. That first meeting where you got him shot when he brought the other’s here to hide he talked in his sleep about you. That’s when I knew, then after you were shot saving him, he came home, and he wasn’t the same.” Lara said  
“It wasn’t till I heard from Bucky that you were alive and in Dr. Cho’s lab she was trying her best to do what she could for you, you were lucky none of the 14 bullets hit anything major.” Clint said  
“How long were you there?” Pietro asked  
“I was there for two months talking to you, being there for you in every way I could I owed it to you. I then went home, and Lara and I talked. I had loved a man named Phil and Lara told me that if he was the one she would let me go, but I wasn’t sure I loved him, but I loved her and the kids more.” Clint said  
“Until you came along, and he said that you were the one. I always knew that there was a chance that this day would come, when he would fall in love again. When he came home and told me that you were the one I pulled the already drawn up papers out of the desk and signed them.” Lara said as Clint took Pietro’s hand into his and pulled him close.  
“As I tried to tell you earlier today before we got interrupted, I don’t know how it happened so quickly, but I know that I want to have it all with you.” Clint said  
“I don’t know what to say.” Pietro said as he kept a hold of Clint’s hand in his.  
“It’s ok, Pietro love him, he’s going to need you now more than ever, and so will our kids. They will need their daddy happy and you can do that.” Lara coughed it started a series of coughs. The moment that the blood appeared Pietro ran to get Dr. Cho who followed him back to the room. Pietro walked in the room just as Lara whispered.  
“Pietro love them like there your own, I appro…”  
“Out you two.” Dr. Cho said as Pietro wrapped his arms around Clint and pulled him out in the hall as Dr. Cho worked on Lara. Clint felt right in Pietro’s arms as his tears fell for his ex-wife who was still everything to him. He couldn’t help but feel like part of him was dying inside that room. Pietro knew that he loved Clint he has since he saw him and that little boy about to die. Pietro held onto Clint a little tighter as he cried in his arms he was losing his what he now knows is his ex-wife and mother of his children.  
“I am here for you Clint always and the kids too.” Pietro said as Clint held on to him even tighter. Dr. Cho came out and she didn’t look happy she had a few tears in her eyes.  
“Dr. Cho please tell us something good.” Pietro said  
“I am so sorry; the coughing fit dislodged the piece of metal and she died.” Dr. Cho said as Clint cried even harder as Pietro held him tighter. Pietro walked himself and Clint into the room, so he can say good bye to Lara.  
“I’ll be right outside.” Pietro said as he started to walk away, except Clint had held on to his hand.  
“Stay please.” Clint asked as Pietro took a seat on the chair and pulled the older man into his lap as he held him as he cried. Clint laid his head on to Pietro’s shoulder and held on to him for dear life.  
“Clint, I am so sorry.” Pietro said  
“Don’t be, Lara died protecting our kids. But…will you help me with them?” Clint asked as Pietro look at the man in his lap. He had just asked him to help him raise his kids, to become a family.  
“I’ll always be there for you and your kids, I too have fallen in love with you, but I have been scared to tell you of my feelings. You had a wife and kids and I thought that meant you were straight, and I had no chance. But hearing you and Lara talking and telling me that you thought I was the one. I must tell you I love you even more.” Pietro said  
“I love you too.” Clint said as he leaned down and kissed Pietro’s lips they were soft and a bit chapped. Pietro wrapped his arms around Clint holding him close to allowing their lips to move together. The two pulled apart from the kiss and just spent a few minutes looking into one another’s eyes. “I am sorry, this is not the time or the place.”  
“No, it’s not. But I am glad that it’s out of the way. Come on let’s go tell the kids about their mom.” Pietro said  
“Thank you so much.” Clint said as he got up and pulled Pietro up and kept a hold of his hand as he brushed a strand of hair out of Lara’s face and leaned down and kissed her lips one last time. Clint pulled the sheet up to cover Lara as he pulled Pietro close and the two were hugging, Pietro placed a simple kiss to the top of Clint’s head. Wanting to go and see his kids Clint held on to Pietro as they exited the room there was Natasha. She looked pissed off and before Clint knew what was going on she punched him in the face as Pietro went to see if he was ok Natasha kicked his left ankle and there was a sickening crack sound.  
“Are you fucking crazy?” Natasha yelled as she stood between the two.  
“I have fallen in love with him.” Pietro said holding his ankle.  
“How could you.” Natasha yelled at Clint as she walked over to Pietro and placed her foot on his other ankle.  
“Tasha stop.” Clint yelled as she looked to her best friend who she had just punched.  
“His wife just died couldn’t you wait…” Natasha yelled as she was about to go after Pietro again and was held back by Bucky as Laura was checking on both Clint and Pietro.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Laura asked looking to see Clint holding his jaw and Pietro holding his ankle.  
“I think she broke his ankle.” Clint said as Laura went to Pietro and looked at his ankle.  
“Lara isn’t even cold and you two were making out in there.” Natasha yelled as she looked to Laura  
“Wow you two finally kissed.” Bucky said as Clint and Pietro both smiled and Natasha stopped struggling against Bucky.  
“How can you condone this?” Natasha asked. “Lara just died.”  
“It’s their choice their both grown men.” Laura said. “Besides they haven’t done anything that Lara didn’t know about.”  
“What? What the hell is she talking about?” Natasha asked as Clint looked to his best friend and he knew that she was going to hold this against him epically for not telling him.  
“Lara and I have been divorced for six months now. We just told the kids last month.” Clint said as he walked over to Pietro to help Laura get him up to go see Dr. Cho.  
“Tasha come on you said so yourself that these two were fighting their feeling for one another. It took time, but they are acting on it and Lara was ok with it.” Laura said  
“And just how do you know she was ok with it?” Natasha asked  
“Cause she and Bucky knew that Lara and I got divorced and where do you think I was spending my time when I was fighting my own growing feeling for Pietro.” Clint said  
“Oh, so you could trust them but not me, and here I thought I was your best friend. Guess I should have known that you would have replaced me.” Natasha said  
“I never replaced you, your just as important to me as Laura and Bucky are. But Lara was the one who told them I just found out when we told the kids.” Clint said as Natasha walked down the long hall leaving the medical area. Clint watched her as she left he looked to Bucky and Laura who were now holding up Pietro.  
“I am sorry about her.” Pietro said  
“Hey, no it’s me I should have told her about Lara and I’s divorce, but I didn’t. But she also knew about my feelings for you, she most likely is mad at me for keeping divorce from her.” Clint said  
“I don’t want to come between you and your friends.” Pietro said  
“Hey, stop Lara approves of you and me, she had wanted me to tell you for over the last six to seven months, but I kept chickening out. I am not taking it back now. I love you Pietro.” Clint said as he leaned in and kissed him again.  
“How about we get him to Dr. Cho and she can look at his ankle and Bucky can check on the kids while I go and see Natasha.” Laura said as Steve and Tony came around the corner.  
“Laura, I don’t think that is a good thing right now, Natasha is fuming mad about something.” Steve said  
“I know but I have to talk to her.” Laura said as she started to walk away.  
“Then I am going with you.” Steve said as he followed her down the hall. Bucky stood there looking at his girlfriend and best friend. Laura rounded the corner and was greeted by Director Fury.  
“Where are you two headed?” Fury asked  
“Looking for Natasha.” Laura said  
“Well she just left on a mission. Deep undercover she’ll be gone for a few weeks.” Fury said as he headed to his office. Laura stood there wondering just what was going through Natasha’s mind. She only hoped that she hasn’t lost one of her friends because she was helping another friend.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Laura is Bucky's fiancé while Lara is Clint's wife.

After everything that happened in the hall with Natasha three days ago, Clint was almost sure he lost his best friend. He knew that he could have told Natasha just like he told her about his growing feelings for Pietro. But at the time of his and Lara’s divorce Tasha was just getting to know Laura and Bucky for who they were. He tired to bring Lara and their divorce up with Tasha, but she always changed the subject to the kids or Laura and Bucky. Clint knew that Lara and Tasha were close, but he never thought that her death was something that would bother Natasha. Clint only hoped that she could see that this is what he wanted, and Lara was ok with everything. Clint stood in the door of his room watching the kids sleep, he had brought them back to the Tower a few hours ago. He remembered the tough but interesting conversation that he and Pietro had with the kids.  
***Flashback***  
Clint held on to Pietro’s hand as they walked down the long hall to his quarters where Laura and Bucky had put the kids. Wanda was keeping an ear out in case Nathaniel woke she and Vision were out side the door. Wanda had a smile on her face when she saw her bother and Clint walking toward them holding hands.  
“Please tell me you two didn’t…” Wanda was cut off.  
“No Wanda I promise, Lara knew everything that was happening she knew that I was in love with your brother. She and I divorced almost six months ago because I fell in love with Pietro.” Clint said  
“What of your children?” Wanda asked looking into the room.  
“Lara and I told them a month ago that we both no longer love one another. Cooper asked who I was in love with and Lila looked at him and said Uncle Pietro idiot. Both Lara and I laughed “Clint said  
“Well as long as Lara is ok with it, how is she?” Wanda asked  
“She had a coughing fit and the piece of metal dislodged and...” Pietro said squeezing Clint’s hand  
“Oh, no Clint I am so sorry, I know you still loved her deeply.” Wanda said  
“Yeah, and I always will after all she was the mother of our children.” Clint said  
“Are you going to tell them?” Vision asked  
“Yes, we are together as a family were going to get through this.” Clint said as he pulled Pietro closer to him as they walked into the room and found Cooper holding Lila as Nathaniel slept. Clint walked to the bed and pulled his son and daughter into his arms as Pietro picked up the sleeping infant while sitting on the bed next to Clint.  
“Daddy is mommy an angel?” Lila asked as the tears fell from Clint’s eyes, holding on to his two oldest kids he too cried.  
“Yes, baby she is, I am so sorry guys mommy didn’t make it.” Clint said as Cooper looked to his dad and then Pietro.  
“What about you two, have you finally gotten together yet?” Cooper asked as both men looked to him and smiled.  
“How would you feel if I told you that I love your father just as much as I love you kids?” Pietro asked  
“Really are you going to our dad now too?” Lila asked as Pietro looked to Clint and then the kids.  
“We’ll see where things go, but just know that Pietro and I are here for you three, we love you guys so much.” Clint said  
“So, are you two a couple or what?” Cooper asked again.  
“Yes, son we want to be a couple, but we have to give it time.” Clint said  
“Why?” Lila asked  
“Cause only Aunt Laura and Uncle Bucky knew that your mom and I were divorced. Auntie Nat saw Pietro and I kissing and she’s not happy with us.” Clint said  
“But we do want to be a family with you three it just may take time.” Pietro said  
“No mom said that we were a family no matter what all of us. You, daddy, mommy, Aunt Laura, Uncle Bucky, and Auntie Nat. Mom told us that you two were in love she was waiting on you two, to get your head on straight.” Cooper said as both Clint and Pietro smiled  
“What else did your mother tell you?” Clint asked  
“That no matter what you three would love us unconditionally, and that if anything ever happened to her that you and Pietro would be there for us, and that if something were to happen to daddy she wouldn’t stop us from still loving and seeing Pietro.” Cooper said as Clint smiled thinking that Lara had done a great job letting the kids know that no matter what they all love them.  
“Are we going back to the farm or to the Tower with you two.” Lila asked  
“To the Tower right now, but we’ll have to return to the farm at some point.” Clint said  
“Can we live in the Tower?” Cooper asked  
“Yeah Daddy I want to move to the Tower with everyone.” Lila said  
“We’ll see I have to talk to Tony.” Clint said as Cooper and Lila soon fell asleep on his and Pietro’s laps. Reaching over he laced his fingers with Pietro’s as they both sat there holding the sleeping kids. This is what he had hoped to have with Lara, but it never really happened not until he meant Pietro.  
***End Flashback***  
Clint felt a female hand on his should he turned to see Laura part of him was sad but happy to see her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug as he let a few tears fall.  
“So, how did everything go with the kids?” Laura asked  
“They took it well, Cooper asked me if Pietro and I were a couple yet. Lila asked if he was going to be there Dad too. Lila asked me if her mom was an angel now.” Clint said  
“And I am sure that you told her yes she is.” Laura said  
“Yeah, I did, they took to Pietro like it was nothing. I hope I can do this, I mean Lara was always there and now it’s me.” Clint said  
“It’s not just you, remember you have Pietro, Bucky, Nat and Me.” Laura said  
“Three out of four isn’t bad.” Clint said as Laura looked at him and she realized just what he was saying.  
“Yeah, I know, I feel like I may have lost one of my best friends just because I kept a secret for another friend.” Laura said  
“Natasha can be quite stubborn when she feels she’s been wronged, it’ll take a lot to get her to forgive us.” Clint said  
“She’ll get over it sooner or later but right now we have to get things settled for the kids have you decide what you are doing?” Laura asked  
“Yeah Lila and Cooper want to move into the Tower, but I have to talk to Tony first.” Clint said  
“You know Legolas you and the kids are always welcomed here you don’t have to ask. All I ask though is you give me a week and then come back so I can make it worth your kids wild.” Tony said  
“How long you been standing there?” Clint asked  
“About five minutes. And I mean it I want to renovate your floor so it’s more accessible for you and the kids.” Tony said  
“Ok under one condition.” Clint said  
“Yeah and what that?” Tony asked  
“You make it so that it’s for the five of us.” He said as Tony, Laura, and Clint turned to see Pietro standing there.  
“Yeah what he said.” Clint replied as Tony smiled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Laura.  
“And that was for what?” Pietro asked  
“Oh, just a bet that she won. So, you five go to the farm for a week and while you are gone I will work my magic.” Tony said  
“Thank you.” Clint said as he took Pietro’s hand and they entered to room so get some sleep. Laura pulled door almost shut behind them and looked at Tony she then handed over the money he had given her.  
“It was unfair Bucky and I have known for about a year that Lara and Clint were getting divorced, and Clint was in love with Pietro.” Laura said as they stood there looking at the two cuddling with the kids. Laura knew that she was going to have that, but she first had to tell him, they both walked back to the elevator and headed up to the common room where everyone else was waiting on them. The doors opened, and everyone was sitting around the table just talking about everything that has happened. Laura walked over to Bucky who held his arms open for her she hugged him.  
“So, are they settled?” Sam asked as Rhodey wrapped his arms around Sam.  
“Yeah the five of them.” Tony said as Steve looked to Laura and nodded toward her and Bucky. Laura knew that look from Steve he was the only one that knew but she was scared to tell Bucky.  
“That must have been an amazing sight.” Bucky said with a sad tone. “Picture perfect moment.”  
“It was the three kids were in between Pietro and Clint great picture moment. Laura got a picture though.” Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Steve.  
“You know Bucky you and Laura can have that a lot easier the us.” Sam said  
“Yeah you have a girl who can give that to you.” Rhodey said as Laura knew that now was the moment even if they didn’t know it they gave her an opening.  
“Yeah just give it about six months.” Laura said as she left her head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky was about to say something when he froze realizing just what Laura had said.  
“Girl say what?” Sam asked  
“Yeah what he said?” Tony asked as Bucky pulled her back and looked into her eyes and smiled.  
“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Bucky asked  
“Yeah, I found out in LA that I was three months along I was going to tell you when I got home, but then Lara and Cooper called.” Laura said  
“Wait a minute you said you jumped out of a plan, hell you took out six guys and you already knew you were pregnant.” Sam said as Laura looked down to the floor she felt bad enough about doing it but to have them sound the way they did made her feel worse, but she had to do what she thought was best.  
“You are done, no more fighting everyone else’s battles. How could you put yourself in danger like that?” Bucky said as Laura froze she was hurt that he had said it like that. Steve put his head down and started shaking it as Laura got up and backed away from Bucky.  
“Friday Elevator please.” Laura said as she looked like she was ready to cry she walked over to the elevator and got in as Bucky was right behind her the doors shut. Bucky stared at the doors and was shocked that Laura just walked away from him.  
“What just happened?” Bucky asked as Tony stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.  
“You my friend just put your self in the dog house.” Tony said. “Pregnant women hate to be told what to do and hate to be yelled at. There emotions are so out of whack one minute there happy the next there upset and crying or even pissed off.”  
“Bucky you really hurt her feelings with the way you told her she was done.” Rhodey said  
“I’ll go talk to her then.” Bucky said as Steve stood up and went to his best friend.  
“Give her time, let me go talk to her, she was afraid to tell you, but I told her she needed to be honest with you, and yes, she told me before you because she was scared how you would feel. But I told her you would be happy.” Steve said  
“I am I can’t wait. Tell her I love her, and I am sorry.” Bucky said as Steve left.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Laura is Bucky's fiancé while Lara is Clint's wife.

Laura got off the elevator and walked down the hall to her office, she keyed in the code and walked in. She took a seat on her couch and brought her knees up to her chest as she felt like a child. She was so happy when she found out that she was pregnant with Bucky’s child, they were going to have the chance to have a family. She would look at how Bucky was with Nathaniel and couldn’t wait to give that to him. Hell, she could wait to have a little one that looked just like their father. The tears were falling freely from her eyes and she sat there wondering if her life was falling apart now. Looking at her desk she saw the picture of her and Bucky holding their god son on the day that he got baptized. And right next to it was the one of her and Bucky at Steve and Tony’s wedding. She knew that Bucky was it for her she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but the way he told her she was done it hurt.  
“Miss Lopez, phone call coming from Director Fury.” Friday said   
“Ok, Hello sir what can I do for you?” Laura said   
“I am calling about Agent Romanoff, I was going to call Agent Barton, but I figured he is with his kids.” Fury said   
“Yes, he should be allowed time to grieve.” Laura said   
“You are right.” Fury said   
“So, what can I do for you?” Laura asked  
“I need your help?” Fury asked  
“I am not sure I am going to be much help?” Laura said   
“You are perfect, I sent her to Paris as an Art enthuses. She missed her last two check in. I need you to go in after her. You know her better than anyone except for Barton.” Fury said as there was a knock on the door.  
“Miss it’s Steve.” Friday said   
“Let him in.” Laura replied as she saw the door open. “Look Director I would love to help but I am not able to do so, I am three months pregnant.”  
“Well I hope you and Sargent Barnes are happy, Congratulations. Is Steve there?” Fury said   
“I am happy, not sure about Bucky, and thank you.” Laura said, “Yeah he’s here.”  
“Sir what’s going on?” Steve asked  
“Natasha has missed her last two check in’s.” Fury said   
“I am in tell me what to do?” Steve said   
“I am not sure you fit…” Fury said   
“Sir with all do respect, Steve is far better to know about the Art, better then me.” Laura said   
“Ok my office in two hours Rogers and bring a friend as well.” Fury said as he hung up. Steve wrapped his arms around her as she let more tears fall.  
“Thank you for coming after me, I am not sure I am ready to see him yet.” Laura said   
“Well right now he’s being reamed out by Tony, Sam, and Rodney.” Steve said. “Are you ok, I know you were scared to tell him but afraid of his reaction, but he does love you.”  
“I know but I guess it’s the hormones.” Laura said   
“You have every right to act the way you want. And trust me Bucky will come around; can I tell you something that he’d probably hate me for.” Steve said   
“What’s that?” Laura asked  
“I told Clint and Lara that they made you two happy, and then Tony said he could see you two having a few kids, and I told them that Bucky had always wanted a large family. But then the war happened and everything in between and he felt that he would never have that, that was until he meant you.” Steve said   
“I know he’s told me so, but I am not sure why I cried and left. I know that I risked me and our child, but I had to help them they are family. If I had been a little quicker Lara might still be here.” Laura cried as Steve held her tightly.  
“Come on let’s get you up to the penthouse you need sleep. I am going to take Bucky with me to get Natasha, Tony will keep an eye on you. Told you no matter what you would have Tony and I as well.” Steve said as the two got in the elevator. “Friday penthouse and bypass all floors. Also tell Bucky to meet me in the locker room we have a mission.”   
“Ok sir.” Friday said as the elevator opened and they were in the penthouse, Steve helped her over to the couch and got her two bottles of water and a blanket.   
“Relax.” Steve said kissing her forehead. “I’ll have Friday sent Tony up after we leave.  
“Tell him I love him, but I need time.” Laura said as Steve smiled and left her alone in the penthouse. Laura placed her hands on her still flat belly hoping that everything was going to work out for the best.  
“Miss Lopez, Sir will be up soon he wants to know if you are hungry?” Friday asked  
“Tell him no I am not at the moment I just want to sleep.” Laura said   
“Ok will do.” Friday said as she laid on the couch and fell into a peaceful slumber. Tony walked in to the penthouse and found her asleep on couch. Walking to the coffee table he grabbed his tablet and walked back to the bed room to do some work.  
****  
Steve walked into the locker room and there was Bucky getting his gear on. Steve opened his locker and waited on Bucky to say something. He didn’t want to have to pick between his best friend and the women who made his best friend happy. He knew that Bucky was happy with Laura and she was everything to him, but he had to realize that she has feelings too.  
“I’ve ruined everything haven’t I?” Bucky asked as he stashed his knives.   
“No, she says she loves you, but she needs time. Buck you may not have intended to, but you hurt her. She knew what she was risking when she jumped. She’s hurting thinking that if she was a little quicker she could have saved Lara. But you are telling her she was done fighting everyone’s battles and talking down to her as if she didn’t realize what she was risking to begin with.” Steve said. “Your going to be a dad in six months, but you have to keep her happy.”  
“You know Punk you are always right I am glad that everything is ok. Is she alone?” Bucky asked  
“No when she told me in the jet that she was pregnant I told her you would want her to stop fighting, hell so would Pepper and Tony. And I told her that no matter what Tony and I would always be there. So, I took her to the penthouse where Tony can keep an eye on her.” Steve said   
“Thanks man. So, what’s up with the mission?” Bucky asked  
“Nat was sent to Paris and has missed her last three check in’s, Fury was going to send Laura, but she told him that she couldn’t cause she was pregnant, and Natasha probably doesn’t want to see her.” Steve said   
“She probably doesn’t want to see me either I mean I kept it from her too.” Bucky said   
“True, but if she’s in trouble she’ll want you to be one of the one’s to rescue her.” Steve said  
“What did Fury say when Laura told him?” Bucky asked  
“He said I hope you and Sargent Barnes are happy, and Congratulations. Laura said she was and thank you.” Steve said as they headed over to the Quinjet so they could head to the Helicarrier. Once the jet landed on the Helicarrier they made there way in side to find director Fury. Walking on to the bridge Steve found Fury in his spot talking to Miss Hill about getting info on who sold out Natasha.  
“Sir, what do we have?” Steve asked  
“Well Natasha now missed four check ins. So, we are just sending you in to find her no longer recon just find and rescue.” Fury said   
“Do we have a last location on her?” Bucky asked  
“Last known location was a Gala at The Louvre, she was meeting a man names Matt Banks.” Fury said as Bucky went pale at that name.  
“Buck you ok?” Steve asked  
“Yeah just been awhile since I heard that name that’s all.” Bucky said   
“How do you know that name?” Fury asked  
“Matt Banks is Laura’s ex- boyfriends’ best friend he was the cause of their break up three years ago.” Bucky said   
“Laura’s been with Natasha for five years.” Fury said   
“You don’t think he’s after her, I mean do you think he would go after Nat making Mike leave town?” Steve asked  
“Who knows but just know that she is safe in the Tower. Nothing and no one is getting in there.” Fury said. “You two head to Paris and see what you can find, and I’ll call Tony and tell him.”  
“Ok let’s go.” Steve said as Bucky followed him to the jet and they headed off to Paris to find their fellow Avenger. Sure, Natasha was the Black Widow she could get her self out of any situation, but could she not give up the one person she doesn’t like right now. Steve sat in the pilot seat as Bucky sat behind him just looking out the window hoping that Laura was going to be safe.   
“Hey Steve.” Tony said coming over the speakers.  
“Hey what’s going on?” Steve said   
“I told everyone the situation, just so you know Laura is safe and with Clint and Pietro she went with them to the farm.” Tony said   
“Let’s hope there all safe.” Bucky said   
“They will be I also have Thor, Sam, Vision and Wanda there. Of course, Clint, Laura and Pietro don’t know that I sent them out there. They are on a different com link that only I can hear here at the Tower. Find Tasha.” Tony said   
“Will do.” Steve said   
“And Bucky, Laura she forgives you, so come home safe.” Tony said as there was now silence, Bucky pulled out the small picture of him and Laura at Steve and Tony’s wedding, he kissed it and then tucked it back into his pocket over his heart. Bucky’s phone beeped with a message.  
Laura: I love you and I am so sorry. Be safe and come home to us.  
Bucky: I love you too. I will come home to you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Laura was sitting on the couch feeding her god son she couldn’t wait till her own little one was here, so she could share this with Bucky. Clint and Pietro were loading up the pickup truck and taking it out to the Quinjet and loading up their things to take back to the Tower. They have all been here for a week getting things packed, Laura had enjoyed the time with the kids. Gave her time to think about Bucky and how much she wanted him here, so she could tell him how much she loved him. Conner and Lila were up in their room getting all the stuff they wanted to take back with them. Everything else they were going to leave here, and Clint was going to come out and take care of it another time. Laura was glad to come with them to keep an eye on the kids while Clint and Pietro did most of the work. Laura picked Nate up and got him cleaned up and changed as she laid him down for his afternoon nap. Standing next to the pack and play Laura started to sing softly to him.  
“Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go, to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have, All the pretty little horses. Black and bays, dapples, grays, All the pretty little horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go, to sleep my little baby. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go, to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have, All the pretty little horses.” Laura sang as she looked down to see that Nate was out cold. Taking the blanket, she covered him up. She sat back on the couch and picked up her tablet and started to browse some baby sites. Laura looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs turning around she looked to see Lila coming down with tears, Laura dropped her tablet and went to the little girl.  
“Lila what’s wrong sweet- pea?” Laura asked  
“I miss mommy, I know that she’s an angel watching over us, but I miss her hugs.” Lila said as Laura picked up and carried her over to the rocking chair and the two of them started to rock.  
“Lila your mommy loved you so much, she did everything she could that day to protect you and your brothers. I know it’s not the same but anytime you need a hug you can come to me and I’ll give you a nice Motherly hug.” Laura said   
“You know mom use to tell us that when one door closes another open.” Cooper said coming around the corner. “Does that apply to me too?”  
“Of course, it does. You two can come to me and your Uncle Bucky for anything.” Laura said  
“Aunt Laura can you have a girl?” Lila asked as Laura looked to the little girl in her lap.   
“As much as I love my little brother it’ll be nice to have another girl around.” Cooper said  
“How?” Laura said as Lila looked up and there on the mantel was the family picture of Clint, Lara, and all three kids.  
“Mommy told us you were pregnant.” Lila said as Laura was shocked yet again.  
“When?” Laura asked  
“Last night. I dream about her and she told me that you were having a baby.” Lila said as Laura let the tears fall.  
“I love you three so much and I’ll be there for you no matter what, even when Uncle Bucky and I have our baby.” Laura said not hearing the front door open.  
“Your pregnant?” Pietro asked  
“How far?” Clint asked as Laura turned to see the two guys standing there.  
“Hey, I didn’t hear you guys come in. Everything loaded?” Laura asked  
“Yes, now answer the question.” Clint asked  
“I am three months along, and yes I knew when I jumped out of that plane to come here and rescue the kids and…” Laura stopped as the tears started to fall the look on Clint’s face was identical to the one of Bucky’s. Lila and Cooper wrapped their arms around Laura holding her.  
“You’ll be an amazing mom.” Cooper said as he took Lila’s hand and guided her up the steps to their rooms leaving the adults to talk.  
“I’ll take Nate to his room.” Pietro said as he hugged Laura and kissed her forehead. Laura had gotten up and walked to the window that over looked the field she wrapped her arms around herself, Bucky was the only one who knew her story, but she was about to tell it to Clint.  
“Only Bucky knows this about me and it’s why I did what I did. When I was 12… my parents were murdered…home robbery gone wrong…I thank god was at a friend’s house having a sleep over…When I got Coop’s call it all came back to me and I was 12 again and I didn’t want them to lose their mom the way I lost mine. So, I did what, I thought was right.” Laura said as the tears flowed faster and Clint wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.  
“Who else knows?” Clint asked  
“I had told Steve on the way back to the Helicarrier and he told me to tell Bucky. But then everything happened with Lara and Pietro, and Tasha and it got pushed back. Once you took the kids back to the Tower when I surprise you and we talked and then Tony was there.” Laura said   
“Yeah I remember, you took a picture of the five of us.” Clint said. “I want a copy by the way.”  
“It’s already in the works, but when Tony and I went down stairs I told Bucky and he seemed happy till Sam mentioned that I jumped out of the plane. Bucky then got that same look on his face you just did and told me that I was done fighting everyone’s battles. How could I put my self and our child in danger like that, it hurt?” Laura said   
“Bucky loves you, and you and he will make great parents. Talk to him remind him of why you felt like you had to do it, maybe at the time he didn’t put two and two together to remember you lost your parents in a similar way.” Clint said   
“I will, I love him and this little one here means the world to me and it’s a dream come true for him.” Laura said   
“Come on you need to go rest and put your feet up. Pietro and I will handle the kids and we’ll even make dinner. You have done enough for us this week let Pietro and I handle everything tonight, we head home tomorrow morning.” Clint said   
“Hopefully they have found something on Nat.” Laura said   
“I know I wish I was out there looking for here too. But right now, I have to get the kids settled.” Clint said   
“Besides if they haven’t found here by time we get back you and Pietro will join the search and I’ll stay at the Towers with the kids. They need their Auntie Nat and you need your best friend back.” Laura said   
“I hope she is still my friend.” Clint said as Laura wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.  
“She will always be your best friend you two have been through hell and back together. like everyone keeps telling me time is key.” Laura said as she headed up to the guest room and crawled into the bed she picked up her phone and texted Bucky.  
Laura: I can’t wait to see you, I love you so much, this whole fight is killing me. I must tell you why I did what I did that day. It was like being 12 all over again.  
Bucky: Shit baby, I remember now. Oh god I am so sorry I yelled at you like that.  
Laura: It’s ok we’ll talk when you get home. Have you found Nat yet?  
Bucky: No trail went cold. Tony, Wanda, and Bruce joined us in the search but still nothing.  
Laura: What about the other’s?  
Laura: Bucky?  
Laura: James Buchanan Barnes what are you not telling me.  
Bucky: The guy Nat was to meet up with when she disappeared was Matt Banks. And I know where you’re going because I went there too. Tony had Vision, Thor and Sam watching over you and the others.  
Laura: As soon as we get back to the Towers they are all coming to help find Nat. Me and the kids will be safe. We head home tomorrow morning, maybe tonight if I tell Clint.  
Bucky: I love you, I have to go.  
Laura got up and walked to the steps and she walked down to hear Clint and Pietro talking about needed to help find Nat. She walked into the kitchen and they stopped talking.  
“Don’t I know Nat is still missing, they haven’t found her and the last known person she was with was Matt Banks. The best friend of an ex-boyfriend of mine who is probably out to get me through her. Tony sent me here to help and Thor, Vision and Sam are not to far away from here watching over us. Tony, Bruce, and Wanda have joined them to look for Nat. You have everything packed up let’s go home and then you two and the others can go find Nat.” Laura said  
“Ok under on condition?” Pietro asked  
“Ok what’s is it?” Laura said   
“Someone stays with you and the kids.” Pietro said as Laura looked at the two of them and she smiled  
“Deal now let’s get out of here so we can find our family these kids miss their Auntie Nat.” Laura said  
“Pietro make us all some sandwiches while Laura and I get the kids ready.” Clint said as he kissed his boyfriend.  
“Will do.” Pietro said as he got to work, he was no doubt done and had then to the jet and back by time they got the kids ready. Laura and Clint came down and there was Thor, Sam, and Vision standing there with Pietro.  
“So, have you decided which one of us is staying with you?” Pietro asked as Laura looked at the five of them.  
“Yes, Vision will stay with us the rest of you will go find Nat.” Laura said as they all headed to the Jet to head back to the Towers. Hopefully it wasn’t too late to find Nat and that Matt hadn’t hurt her in anyway.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Cold damp and padded with something soft no light what so ever except the small line at the bottom of the door. Feeling the pain in her head she wasn’t sure what happened, on minute she was in the elevator and the next she was here. Reaching up to rub her head she felt nothing, so she wasn’t hit in the head, but everything was fuzzy. Sitting up she realized that she was no longer tied up to the chair, she stood up to walk to the door only to feel the chain around her ankle. Pulling on the chain around her ankle it didn’t feel like it was that long, but she needed to test it out. She walked out as far as she could go only to find out she was still short of the door. Walking back to the wall she slid down and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. All she wanted to do was go home and be with her friends and family no matter what shit happened she had already forgiven them. She only hopped that they could forgive her for how she acted, she was never mad at Clint and Pietro just shocked. She wasn’t even mad at Laura who knew it all, Lara had told her that she felt like Laura was a sister to her and it never bothered her as much as she thought. Lara still thought of her as her best friend she was probably scared to tell her that her marriage failed.  
“So, Miss Romanoff are you ready to tell me what I want?” He asked as she looked around the room trying to find where the voice was coming from.  
“Go to hell.” Natasha yelled  
“You know this would go so much easier if you just give that bitch up?” He yelled  
“Never.” Natasha yelled again  
“Oh, you’ll give it up eventually. I have my ways to make you talk.” He said. “You just wait and see what I have planned next.”  
“Empty threats and lies, there is nothing you can use against me.” Natasha said as there was silence. Natasha then heard a clink sound and then she smelled gas she tried to cover her mouth, but she couldn’t help but to breath it in. Everything was starting to go dark again as her last thought was of Laura and Bucky.  
***Flashback*** “You know Tasha I am glad that things are better between us all.” Laura said  
“Me too you and Bucky should move back in to the Tower?” Natasha asked  
“Na, I love being able to go home and know that there is no chance of anyone walking in on us.” Laura said  
“I know, but’s it is a bit boring with out you two here, it’s almost like the whole family is together when you’re here.” Natasha said  
“I know, I hate when Bucky and I argue, and I want to talk to someone and I have to leave the room and call someone I can’t just go to them with out leaving the building.” Laura said  
“You two are happy, right I mean he seems happy unlike before you.” Natasha asked  
“Yes, were very happy thinking about getting married out at the compound it’s beautiful out there.” Laura said  
“Oh, that would be great, can’t wait to see you get married and have a family.” Natasha said  
“Me, either we both want a large family.” Laura said  
“You’ll both be great parents.” Natasha said  
***End Flashback*** The bright lights and a beeping could be heard and muffled voices as well turning her head she looked to the left and saw a wall. Turning to the right there she saw a large window and there were two men standing there, the one she knew as her mark. She tried to think back but her mind was foggy she couldn’t remember how Laura’s name even came up. All she can remember was that this guy talked about his ex and she wondered if it was the same Laura, the next thing she knew she woke up here in that room.  
“So, Miss Romanoff have you thought about my offer?” He asked  
“Yeah and I don’t know who you are looking for, I don’t know this Laura Lopez you are looking for.” Natasha said as he walked over to her and slapped her across the face.  
“I hate liars, now tell me where can I find her.” He asked again as Natasha spit in his face.  
“Never.” Natasha said as she turned her head to the wall.  
“You don’t know me, but you know him.” He said pointing to the other guy as Nat slowly turned her head and there was Laura’s Ex Mike the one, she drove away.  
“I don’t believe it, you son of a bitch. She is happy and doesn’t need you to fuck up her life.” Natasha said  
“We all know you did enough of that. Yeah, I know the whole story how you got her fired after she took you and two others’ out. She may have disappeared off my radar, but you are going to help me find her.” Mike said  
“Go to hell. Laura is as safe as she can get. You can’t get to her no matter how hard you try, and I’ll die before I tell you where she is.” Natasha said  
“Mike get the water and the hose.” Matt said as Mike wheeled in a huge barrel and a hose connected to it. Mike turned it on and you could hear a pump starting to work Matt took the hose and turned it on and the water was hitting Natasha in the face and all she could do was thrash around moving her head. She could hold her breath, but she wasn’t sure how long she could last, but she had to try she wasn’t going to give her up.  
“You gonna talk yet?” Mike asked as Natasha started to cough and spit out water.  
“No.” Natasha said as Matt walked out of the room leaving Mike there with Natasha.  
“You have to tell us where she is?” Mike asked  
“Never she is safe where she is.” Natasha said  
“No, she’s not they know she’s alive and that she’s in New York.” Mike said  
“Well it’s a good thing she has friends in high places. So, fuck off.” Natasha said as Mike grabbed the knife and cut her clothes off and left her in her bra and panties. Matt walked back in with a huge wooden platter with a large metal steaming pot. Matt sat it down and turned to see that she was ready for the next step of the plan. Matt took the spoon and dipped it into the pot and then pulled out the hot wax and dropped it on her bare stomach, Natasha laid there as still as possible as they kept putting hot wax all over her body.  
“Ok then last chance after this we get extreme. Mike turn down the heat and let in the cold air.” Matt said as mike went to the wall and messed with a few buttons and the heat shut off and the two of them walked out. Natasha knew these methods and it wasn’t looking good for her they were going to freeze her out and then start breaking bones till she told them what they wanted to know. She knew that closing her eyes were going to be a mistake, but she was so tired. All she wanted to do was try to warm up her arms or something everything was feeling so cold. She heard the talking but it was so muffled she was so cold she couldn’t make it out. Time seemed to go by so slow everything around her was getting harder to control.  
“So sorry.” Natasha moaned as everything was starting to go black. There was a loud bang as she felt warm hands on her she wanted to fight but she couldn’t she was so cold. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on she only hoped that her friends and family came to save her. But soon her arms and legs were free, and she felt the warmth of something being wrapped around her.  
“Hold on Natasha were getting out of here.” He said, “Quicksilver here I have Widow and she’s in bad shape I think she’s Hypothermia, she’s so cold.”  
“Just get her back here the others are handling the fight.” Clint said as he knew that Pietro was going to not like the idea. Pietro was on the jet in no time and Clint has to the space heaters on and he was sitting on the blanket in front of them. Pietro saw he was in just his boxers and knew that no matter what Tasha was always going to be important to him as his sister was to him.  
“Body heat good thinking. She’ll be glad it’s you.” Pietro said as he wrapped the two blankets around then both.  
“Guys we have Tasha let’s get out of here she is so could the blankets and heaters are doing nothing.” Clint said  
“Try body heat.” Tony said  
“Way ahead of you it’s not helping she’s so cold it’s making me cold.” Clint said as Pietro started to strip to his boxers and in a blur of blue and white he was soon under the covers with the two of them. Pietro’s high metabolism was causing him to fidget at a fast rate without moving that he was creating heat. The opening of the hatch showed the others as they entered the jet.  
“Wow, I am not going there.” Sam said  
“Shut up and get us to the Helicarrier now.” Clint said  
“I am not sure how much longer I can keep this up.” Pietro said looking around to the others.  
“Pietro stop, I’ll help.” Wanda said as here hands started to glow and the red wrapped around the three of them as the three of them were soon wrapped in warmth. Steve wasted no time in getting them to the Helicarrier, getting Natasha there and seen by doctor Cho was the number one thing.  
“Did you find the other two?” Clint asked  
“No just a bunch of Hydra agents but no signs of Matt or Mike.” Tony said  
“We are not stopping till we find them, they will not get to Laura no matter what.” Steve said  
“Guys something’s not right I can feel it.” Bucky said as they landed on the Helicarrier.  
“Try calling Laura, Vision is with her.” Clint said as Wanda used her powers to float the three of them into the medical ward while the others stayed close to Bucky as he tried to get a hold of Laura.  
“What do we have?” Dr. Cho asked  
“A severe case of Hypothermia tried body heat and heaters, but they weren’t working Wanda helped with her powers.” Clint said  
“Ok. Everyone out you two get dressed and put Natasha in the chamber and then get me and I’ll get it started.” Dr. Cho said as she walked out the door. Pietro unwrapped them all and pulled the sweats on as Clint did the same thing Pietro placed Natasha in the chamber. Clint opened the door and Dr. Cho kicked them out just as Natasha whispered.  
“Laura, they…” Natasha passed back out.  
“We have to get home now.” Clint said as they went rushing out to find Tony and Bucky gone.  
“Guys there after Laura.” Pietro said  
“Yeah Bucky could get a hold of her and we can’t reach Vision.” Steve said  
“Come on to the jet get us home.” Clint said  
“Shouldn’t someone stay with Tasha?” Wanda said  
“I am staying.” Bruce said, “You shouldn’t need the Hulk.”  
“Ok.” Steve said as they all headed to the jet and they took off for the tower. Bruce walked into the medical ward to find Dr. Cho and asked how his girlfriend was.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Laura was sitting in her office going over paper work it was one of the things that she was able to do. She didn’t want to put herself or her and Bucky’s child in danger by getting into fights or something she shouldn’t be doing. Happy gladly went back to being Pepper’s driver and bodyguard. She had made sure the kids were settled in the common room with Vision watching over them. She had a com in her ear and was connected to Vision just in case something happened. She knew that Matt and Mike had grabbed Natasha in Paris, Friday found a video and Laura had identified them both. She then did a little digging and after Mike moved to Texas Matt followed and just last year the two married. She always knew that there was something there between them they had always been close, even closer than what Steve and Bucky are. Reaching for her phone to send a quick text to Bucky asking if they had found Nat yet, looking around she realized she forgot it upstairs.  
“Friday can you redirect all my calls from my cell to my desk I forgot my phone.” Laura said   
“Sure, thing Miss Martinez.” Friday said as she pulled out the folders of some of the new staff she had to go through and see what kind of clearance they needed. There were a few new lab techs and two new nurses and three new R&D tech members. She had the job of uploading their biometrics into the system so they could get into the floors they needed.   
“Miss Martinez there is a man here to see you about a job inquiry. Said he filled out an application.” She said   
“Um name?” Laura asked  
“Derrick Jones.” She replied as Laura pulled it up on the computer and there was an application for him. She quickly read over it and seen that the old boss approved it before he quiet.  
“Ok send him in.” Laura said as she stood up to greet him as the door shut she paled when she saw who was standing in her office. As he advanced toward her desk she back away, she had her child to think of. “What are you doing here, how did you find me?”   
“Oh, that was easy Natasha gave you up, of course there was the three day no food and a bottle of water a day. Then there was the torture and a few other things we did to her. She told us where to find you and well here we are.” He said. “Bet you thought you’d never see me again huh.”   
“I knew once Mike left you would follow, you were after all his fuck buddy, oh wait lover was it. And as of last year, you and Mike got married so what do you want with me?” Laura asked  
“How do you know?” Matt asked  
“I am family to the Avengers, hence how I am here as head so security, I have clearance for things including finding out about you two assholes. So where is Mike hiding?” Laura asked  
“Around.” Matt said as Laura walked out from behind her desk and stood toe to toe with Matt.  
“Are you sure you want to take me on, you know I can take you.” Laura said   
“Yeah I know. You’re a badass so I have heard. Too bad Brock didn’t know what he was getting into.” Matta said   
“Yeah well he was never to bright.” Laura said   
“Yeah well he failed, where I am not.” Matt said   
“Really, he went to Clint’s home and killed his wife leaving his kids motherless, what did he fail at?” Laura asked  
“He was to break Barton and then I got to break Romanoff. What better way then to take the spies out and get to who they really want.” Matt said   
“Rumlow, he’s an ass too you three make a perfect pair. Too bad he’s been taken care of by Shield. Now you are going to turn around and march out of my office before I make you.” Laura said   
“Na because I know for a fact that you are alone here none of your avenger friends are here, they are rescuing your friend if she is still alive.” Matt said as he reached out and grabbed Laura’s hands and pulled her to him. What he didn’t expect was the guy coming through the wall, Laura stepped on the inside of Matts foot as he let go long enough for Laura to back a way and head out the door letting Vision to take care of Matt. As she waited on the elevator she felt hand over her mouth but there was nothing there, but something was holding her and dragging her out of the building. She was dragged into a van and it took off just as she was getting ready to kick there was a cloth and everything went dark.  
Waking up tied to a chair she looked around and there was Mike standing there talking to doctor. She closed her eyes evened her breathing to make it seem like she was still out and kept her ears open. She really had to listen carefully to drown out the background noises to hear what they were saying.  
“Dr. Jansen do you think it worked, will she have powers by time she wakes up?” Mike asked  
“Well she’s been out for two days and she’s survived everything so far. It’ll only be a matter of time. Now we must brainwash her, so she forgets all about Shield and the Avengers.” She said   
“We will try I mean ever since the escape of the Winter Solider we haven’t used the whole brain washing thing. We’ll find a way to keep her on our side.” Dr. Jansen said as they all looked to Laura as she was still out of it. She hoped that what ever they did to her that she and her baby were ok. Not wanting to give anything away that she was awake she prayed that they found Natasha and would come and find her too. All she wanted was to be in Bucky’s arms in their own place. A hand picked up her hand and held on to it tightly.  
“Laura you have to wake up, I need to know that you handled everything ok.” Mike said as Laura felt it like messing with him, so she squeezed his hand. “Oh, god Laura wake up? Can you hear me?”  
“Bucky…” Laura moaned as Mike dropped her hand and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.  
“Welcome back.” Mike said   
“Where am I? How did I get here?” Laura asked  
“Matt distracted you while I captured you. All part of our plan and soon you to will be part of us.” Mike said   
“What happened to you? You used to be a nice person then Matt came along.” Laura said   
“He showed me where I truly belong.” Mike said   
“Who do you work for? Why do they want me?” Laura asked  
“Hydra. And Matt and I talked them into this because you are perfect to finish out our trio.” Mike said   
“My friends will come for me.” Laura said   
“Oh, that’s what we are counting on.” Mike said   
“Too bad Matt was captured by an Avenger, they will all come for me.” Laura said   
“Not for long he’ll be here soon.” Mike said as he got up and walked out of the room leaving Laura alone. Laura took this time alone to take in her surroundings fully opening her eyes she could see things so clearly. Everything that she could hardly see was so clearly now. Looking around she spotted a folder on the desk that had her name on it, before she knew what was going on the folder was on her chest.   
“What in the hell.” Laura said as she heard voices just as the door handle turned she closed her eyes and the folder was back on the table. The door opened and there was Dr. Jansen along with both Mike and Matt, Laura gasped.  
“Told you that you’d be seeing me again.” Matt said   
“How did you escape?” Laura asked  
“That’s easy you see when I followed Mike to Texas we joined Hydra and let them experiment on us and now we have powers. And you went through the same process.” Matt said   
“All in due time we’ll see if you have them too. You’ll be a major part of our plane to take down the Avengers and Shield.” Mike said   
“You keep thinking that because I am never going to help you hurt the people who have become my family.” Laura said   
“Oh, you will we have a surefire way.” Matt said as he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Clint’s kids.  
“You son of a bitch, they have nothing to do with this. Leave them alone, let the go back to there father.” Laura said. “I’ll do whatever you want.”  
“See that is why we have them.” Mike said   
“I will do whatever you want as long as you let’ them go back to there father. And I want proof.” Laura said  
“Fine, Mike call it in and we have someone take the kids to the park and get the picture when their father gets there.” Matt said   
“Live video feed.” Laura said  
“Fine.” Matt said as he set about getting things set up for taking the kids to the park and calling their father. Laura only hoped that once the kids were back with their dad, that the others would stop at nothing to get her back. It was going on six hours later when Mike and Matt walked in with a computer.  
“As promised, watch.” Matt said as Laura watched as Cooper was holding his baby brother and Lila was sitting next to them. It didn’t take long for both Clint and Pietro to show up, Clint took Coop and Nate into his arms as Pietro picked up Lila. The family of five was huddled together and surrounded by the rest of the Avengers except for Natasha and Bruce.  
“Happy?” Mike asked  
“Yes, I am.” Laura said as she looked at the screen and seen Bucky who was happy to see the kids but still he wasn’t as happy as he should be.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Bruce was sitting in the chair watching over his girlfriend he felt so horrible that he wasn’t there for her when she needed him. He hated that she had to go through what she did, he knew that she could handle herself, but it still hurt him. All he wanted to do was Hulk out and go after the two who hurt her. He knew that he had to stay with her while the rest of the gang went and checked on Laura. He knew that Tasha had to wake up on her own Dr. Cho told him that much, the chamber did its job and brought her back from the brink of death in which they found her.   
“Now Bruce the chamber did it’s job, the rest is up to Natasha.” Dr. Cho said   
“What do you mean?” Bruce asked  
“Well, she is physically ok everything is healed. She’s just not waking up; my guess is she needs a reason to wake up.” Dr. Cho said. “Call me if you need me.”  
“Thanks Helen, I appreciate it.” Bruce said as knew that he had to talk to her tell her of things and hopefully she would wake up. He was so grateful to both Clint and Pietro who were quick on there feet and thought of using body heat to keep her warm. Reaching out he took her hand into his and brought it to his lips, hoping she could feel him there with her.   
“Tasha you have to wake up, we all need you. I got a call Laura is missing and so are Clint’s kids. Matt and Mike took them from the Tower and Bucky, Clint and Pietro are beside themselves and Tony is blaming himself too. He promised that he was going to keep everyone safe, but the two jackasses have powers and they used them to get to Laura and the kids. They really could use their best friend right about now I mean you know Clint better then anyone and you hand picked Laura for a reason. Please don’t let what ever happen come between you three. But most of all I need to know you are ok, I love you Natalia Alianovna Romanoff.” Bruce said as his phone buzzed showing a picture.   
Tony: Clint, Pietro, and the kids.  
Bruce: Good, they look good. What about Laura?  
Tony: Still nothing, the kids said they haven’t seen her.  
Bruce: How is Bucky?  
Tony: Pissed off. Heading back to the Tower now. To see if we can find her. Any word on Tasha.  
Bruce: Call me if you need me. Still out cold, they just took her out of the chamber and placed her into a regular bed  
Tony: Good to hear. Keep me posted.  
“Well at least Clint is happy, Tony just sent me a picture he got the kids back unharmed. He and Pietro are bring them here to have Helen check them over. Bucky on the other hand is pissed off they still can’t find Laura. I am sure that neither of them would mind if I tell you this, but the main reason everyone wants to find her is she is Laura is three months pregnant. None of us knew till after you disappeared, and Clint brought the kids back to the Tower. She knew when she jumped out of that plane to help Lara and the kids that she was pregnant. What makes it worse is that the last time Bucky and Laura were together they fought. Please Tasha you have to wake up.” Bruce said as he put his head down on the bed and continued to hold her hand.  
“She’s strong.” She said it sounded rough, Bruce looked up to see Natasha’s eyes open.  
“Your awake. Thank god.” Bruce said as he kissed her lips, she then wrapped her arm around him holding him in place.  
“By the way I love you too.” Natasha said. “How did they find her better yet how did they get to her?  
“Well it seems that after you scared Mike off to Texas Matt followed and they did the same thing the twins did. Matt can teleport, and Mike can become invisible, we had Matt, but he escaped.” Bruce said   
“That’s how they got me then. Mike grabbed me while Matt teleported us to the base where they held me. Starved me only gave me one bottle of water a day, then they tortured me. And, oh god I told them where to find her and how to get to her.” Tasha said   
“It’s not your fault they used a ruse to get in.” Bruce said   
“Go get Helen I need to make sure I am good to go I have to go help find Laura.” Natasha said   
“Are you sure?” Bruce asked  
“She’s my best friend I hope, I may have said and done some horrible things to her, I owe it to Bucky and her. Plus, I must apologize to Clint and Pietro too, I did quite a bit of soul searching and realized that I was never mad at them. I was shocked that it all happened the way it did it caught me off guard. I really am happy for them, Clint’s been hung up on him since their first meeting. Lara use to tell me that how much Clint talked about him wishing he didn’t do what he did. Clint was really torn up about Pietro shielding him and the boy.” Natasha said   
“Let me go find Helen.” Bruce said as he left the room, Natasha sat on the side of the bed and waited on the Doctor to come back in. The door opened and there stood Clint with Nate in his arms, she smiled as he came in and went to her and hugged her.  
“Thank you for coming to rescuing me.” Natasha said   
“You are my best friend, I will always come after you.” Clint said   
“How are Cooper and Lila?” Natasha asked looking at the closed door.  
“They’re with Pietro, Lila fell asleep in his arms and Cooper is getting his hand wrapped, he punched Mike for hurting you and Laura.” Clint said   
“That’s Cooper he’s a good little protector.” Natasha said as the door opened and there was Bruce with a black duffel bag and the Doc.  
“So, I hear that you want to leave, let me do a quick check and we’ll see.” Dr. Cho said as Bruce and Clint left the room, so the Doctor can check her out.  
“So, what do I need to do to be able to leave?” Natasha asked   
“You are physically ok the chamber healed you over a week ago. The only reason you were still here was because you hadn’t woken up yet. So really if you want to go all I can do is let you. Just please be careful and I know you, find Laura and bring her home safely.” Dr. Cho said   
“Oh, I will.” Natasha said as she picked up the bag and walked into the bathroom, opening the bag she found her Widow outfit. Getting dressed and getting her belt on and last thing was her gloves containing her widow bites. Walking out of the room she came face to face with Bucky who was standing there.  
“I am sorry that we kept it from you, but Lara had made us promise not to tell anyone.” Bucky said   
“I know, I found a letter in my room from Lara telling me everything. I am the one who should be sorry. I told those ass holes where to find her…” Natasha started as Bucky stopped her.  
“It’s ok well find her, I know she wanted to be the one who asked you but Laura’s three months pregnant…” Bucky said   
“I know Bruce told me, it was one of the things that made me wake up. I am ready let’s go find her.” Natasha said   
“Yeah the others are waiting on us.” Bucky said as the two od them walked into the hall and there was the rest of the team.  
“You ready?” Steve asked  
“Yeah let’s go get Laura back. Clint you and Pietro make sure the kids know that we’ll bring Laura home.” Natasha said   
“I will, but Pietro is going with you all.” Clint said   
“No, you two have kids to take care of. Pietro I am so sorry that I hurt your ankle you and Clint belong together take care of him and the kids.” Natasha said   
“I will.” Pietro said as they all left the two men standing there as they were on their way to rescue Laura. Natasha walked on to the jet and went to the co-pilot seat and started to get the jet moving with Steve’s help they were off.  
“So where to?” Natasha asked  
“Well we started with the nearest Hydra base we are aware of near were we found the kids there is two were going to split up in to and take them both out.” Tony said   
“In these two back packs there are two devices that we need to get on Matt and Mike they will neutralize their powers” Bruce said   
“Ok who is taking the packs?” Sam asked  
“What are the teams?” Bucky asked   
“You, Steve, Vison, Sam and Wanda. Team two Tasha, Thor, Hulk, Rhodey and myself.” Tony said   
“Ok then I’ll take our backpack.” Wanda said   
“And I’ll take ours.” Natasha said as they hovered over the base they were all going to jump out and into the base.  
“Ok well, were at the first drop, Team one go. And be careful all of you.” Tony said as Natasha continued to fly the jet to the second base hoping that Laura was found safe.   
“Tony how far is the next base?” Natasha asked  
“Bout 500 miles due north” Tony said as Natasha turned the jet to the north they were going to find her one way or another. Natasha was really hating the silence that was going through the jet, but she could think about it now. About fifty miles from the base she put the jet into a field surrounded by trees.  
“Ok so the quickest way there?” Natasha said   
“Well there are the bikes, or we fly.” Tony said   
“Fling it is. Tony come on suit up.” Natasha said   
“Come on Bruce my friend.” Thor said as they were soon off and headed to the base. They got as close as they could and to hide in the tree line, so they can take in the guards and how to approach the base. Thor took off into the sky unnoticed and started a thunder storm with lots of wind and rain. Bruce hulked out, Tony and Rhodey got their repulses ready as Natasha made sure she had her guns locked and loaded. With a loud clap of thunder the Hulk roared with a battle cry and they were storming off toward the base. It was the decisive moment to see if Laura was here and if she was if they were still friends. Gunfire, loud bangs, and explosions, lighting strikes and yelling and fighting they were breaching the gate and making their way in. Natasha had the back pack on that held the one thing that can help them capture and neutralize both Matt and Mike.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Laura looked around the room she knew that she had powers thanks to those two idiots, but what they were she wasn’t sure. But she couldn’t try it out because they were watching her every move the only thing she knew was that she could move things with her mind. It’s been a few months since Clint got his kids back and Matt and Mike knew that the others would come for her, so they sedated her and moved her to a different base she wasn’t sure where they were at now. All she wanted was to know that everything with her and Bucky’s child were ok, hoping that what ever they did to her didn’t affect her child. The door opened and in walked Mike he carried a tray with food and water, he sat it on the table and smiled.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Mike asked  
“Sure.” Laura said as she picked up the fork and started to eat she had to keep eating no matter what she was eating for two.  
“You gave yourself up for those kids, Why?” Mike asked  
“Because they already lost their mother, they didn’t need to be away from their father.” Laura said   
“How about that ring anyone special?” Mike asked as she looked to her left hand the ring that Bucky had given her when he asked her to marry him. She had said yes, she couldn’t wait to marry him.  
“Yes, I am engaged to one of the Avengers. We’ve been together for a year and engaged for six months before you took me.” Laura said   
“Yet you stayed here instead of trying to leave, why?” Mike said as Laura looked at him like he was stupid.  
“And just how the hell do you think I should do that, you two are not going to let me walk out of here. I mean I may have mad fighting skills but you two have let these mad scientists give you powers.” Laura said   
“Yeah well, what my husband is trying to ask you is what powers do you have. You know we had them inject you with the same stuff that gave us our powers,” Matt said   
“Are you crazy, you think just because I’ll suddenly have powers I’ll join you two. No, I am only with you to keep Clint’s kids safe.” Laura said as she drank the bottle of water and then went back to the bed. Mike picked up the tray and walked out of the room leaving Laura with Matt.  
“You know I haven’t told him which one of the Avengers you are engaged to, it would hurt him to know that you are set to marry the Winter Solider. Hell, to even know you are having his kid.” Matt said as Laura paled she placed her hands to her stomach.  
“How did you find out?” Laura asked as she sat on the side of the bed.  
“I had the doctor due a complete blood work on you after we injected you with their stuff. You are going on six months now, I won’t tell him, but he’ll find out soon, he still loves you, you know.” Matt said as she got up and walked toward him.  
“Good for him, because I still hate him and you both.” Laura said as she started to get angry that Matt was using her this way. Before she knew what was going on Matt was on the floor thrashing in pain unable to move or even teleport out of the room. Laura gasped and backed away from Matt as he started gasping for air.  
“So, you do have powers?” Matt chocked  
“I didn’t know, what have you done to me?” Laura cried as she curled herself up on the bed as Matt walked out of the room. A few tears started to fall as he wondered if what they gave her would impact her and Bucky’s child. Laying down she pulled the blanket up over her and turned her self from the door and slowly closed her eyes.   
Dream  
She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was being told to push her baby was almost here. Looking to her left there she saw Bucky who was holding her hand and helping her get through this. She then felt a cloth on her forehead and looked to her right to see Natasha wiping her brow for her.  
“Laura you are doing great.” Natasha said   
“She’s right baby, were almost there one more push.” Bucky said as she did and pushed with everything she had and the next thing she hears was the crying of their baby.  
“He’s beautiful.” Natasha said as Bucky kissed her.  
“I love you Laura I am so happy that you agreed to marry me and have given me a son.” Bucky said as the lights went out and then there was nothing just screams of the doctor and nurses. As the lights came back on the room was a wreck everyone was accounted for but the baby.  
“Where is my baby.” Laura yelled….  
End Dream  
Laura sat on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around her self she was going to do everything to protect her child from the likes of Matt and Mike. Rubbing her belly trying to calm herself down she started to hum. After about ten minutes she was settled back on the bed thinking of a way to get out of this mess.  
“I promise you little one I will protect you with my dying breath. Nothing and no one are going to take you away from our family. You will get to know your daddy and Aunts and Uncles. And no matter what happens I will always love you little one, always.” Laura said as she pulled the blanket back up over herself and started to fall asleep again when she suddenly felt the need to protect herself.  
The loud bang of an explosion, the shaking of the building Laura got up off the bed and headed to the door and it was locked. She knew that she could think of something and it would come to her she wondered if it would work on the door. She stood back and thought about the door and she watched as it shimmed and shook. But it wouldn’t move from where it was attached to the wall, she was still trapped. She was just about to go over to the door when Matt showed up with an injured Mike.  
“Help him, please.” Matt said as Laura seen the arrow sticking out of his leg.  
“Why teleport here when you could have gone elsewhere?” Laura asked  
“Because you can help him, you have first aide training.” Matt said as Laura looked at Mike and went to him and took the strap from the bed and tied it around his thigh. She then pulled the arrow out and stuffed the wound with cotton from the mattress.  
“That will hold him, but he needs a doctor for stiches.” Laura said   
“Thank you. And I am sorry.” Matt said as he grabbed Mike and they were gone.  
“Son of a bitch.” Laura said as she tried to think of a way to get out of room. She walked over and pounded on the door yelling and screaming hoping to get the attition of someone. There was another loud bang and boom as the whole building shook again as she went to the bed and pulled the mattress over her to protect them both. She could hear the fighting on the other side of the door muffled voiced she just couldn’t make out. Putting her head down as the tears started to fall all she wanted at that moment in time was Bucky and his arms wrapped around her. There was a blast and she heard the door as it hit the floor she let out a scream. Before she knew what was going on she was in a pair of arms and then on the move at a fast pace. All she could see was nothing everything was flying bay at such a fast pace.   
“Stop.” Laura yelled as they stopped, and she was face to face with Pietro.  
“I was told not to stop till I got you back to the jet.” Pietro said   
“I am sure you were, but I have to help.” Laura said  
“No, we have stopped, I understand but she refuses. Ok.” Pietro said as he reached into his pocket and pulled a com link. Laura grabbed it and put it in her ear.  
“Guys you have to hear me out?” Laura said   
“You need to get back to the jet where you are safe, and we can let the other team know you are safe.” Tony said   
“I know but I can help please.” Laura said as there were a few soldiers heading their way. She started to get angry that they were coming after her, Pietro and her baby, Pietro watched as they all went to their knees.  
“Um guys I don’t know what’s going on, but she has them on their knees.” Pietro said   
“What do you mean brother?” Wanda asked as she and Vision were now where Pietro and Laura were.  
“Um he seems to be right.” Vision said, “She has them pinned down.”  
“Laura how are you doing that?” Wanda asked   
“Tie them up.” Laura said as Pietro ran to them and tied them up as quick as he could. Before Laura knew what was going on there was Tony, and Clint, who wrapped his arms around her.  
“Eyes on Widow?” Tony said as they all looked around.  
“Haven’t seen her.” Wanda said   
“Me either, I found Laura and ran till she made me stop.” Pietro said   
“Me either but I do know I hit Mike.” Clint said   
“Yeah Matt teleported into my room and made me take it out. Then the two left me there.” Laura said as there was a bike coming around the corner and there was Natasha. She stopped the bike and walked over to Laura who hugged her and tightly.  
“I am so sorry I told them where to find you?” Natasha said as Laura pulled back.  
“I don’t blame you, those two assholes would have gotten to me sooner or later.” Laura said   
“Ok now how did you do that?” Pietro asked  
“Well those assholes injected me with the same shit that they were injected with, and I ended up with powers.” Laura said   
“Are you ok, the baby, please tell me…” Clint asked  
“As far as I know we are find, I can move things and as you seen I can render them to their knees, I used it on Matt once.” Laura said   
“Come on let’s get back to the jet and get you checked over Bruce is waiting.” Tony said   
“I got her.” Pietro said as he picked her up and took off for the jet. Next thing she knows she is sitting on the jet with Pietro and Bruce.  
“Laura it’s so good to see you. Are you ok?” Bruce asked as the other’s got to the jet and Natasha and Clint got in the pilot seats and they were off to the Helicarrier.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Once on the Helicarrier Laura was taken to the Med bay where Dr. Cho can check her over. Clint and Pietro stood out side the room making sure she was safe until Bucky arrived. Helen and Bruce had her hooked to a few machines and wires, making sure that she and the baby were ok. She couldn’t believe that she was gone for almost three months here she was six months. Tony was in a few minutes ago and said that Steve, Bucky, and the other team were on their way back, they were an hour out. Helen told her to lay down and get some rest while she ran a few test on her and the baby. Laura was all for it cause at this point she knew that she was safe from the likes of Matt and Mike. She laid on her left side looking out the window in to the clear blue-sky god knows, where they were flying over but she was glad to be almost home. All she needed was the arms of her fiancé wrapped around her holding her close telling her that she was safe and ok. The doors opened and in walked Natasha she had a bag, sitting it on the table she pulled up a chair.  
“I owe you an apology, Lara and Clint had every right to tell who they wanted, I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” Natasha said “And I am sorry I didn’t handle Mike and Matt the way I should have.  
“It’s cool. It’s in the past. And as for those two ass holes we had no idea they would comeback from revenge.” Laura said   
“I know but I can guarantee you that when we do find them, they will pay cause not only am I after them but so are the Avengers and all of Shield.” Natasha said   
“I know you all will I just hope it’s before the baby get’s here. I had this dream that I had the baby and they came and took him.” Laura said   
“Over our dead bodies.” Clint said as he and Pietro were now standing inside the room.  
“He is right we will not let that happen. And you know Bucky will not let that happen either.” Natasha said   
“Thank you all for being there for him these past few months when I couldn’t, I know how he can be.” Laura said  
“Hey, it’s no problem, everyone helped out.” Clint said as Dr. Cho and Bruce walked in.  
“Hey Doc, what’s the word?” Laura asked  
“Do you want to wait for Bucky, he’ll be here in ten minutes.” Bruce said  
“Yeah I’ll wait he needs to be here with me.” Laura said   
“I can tell you that it’s all good news.” Dr. Cho said   
“Thank god.” Laura said as Helen and Bruce walked out, Clint and Pietro pulled up the other two chairs and parked it right next to her. The four of them were talking about the kids when they heard the commotion going on outside, Laura started to tense up as Clint, Pietro and Natasha stood in front of her. They waited on the door to open and nothing ever came until there stood Matt in the room. Laura was furious that he showed up here where she was with her family she wasn’t leaving again, she looked like she was ready to burn a hole through him when he stopped and fell to his knees. He was withering in pain as she kept him from teleporting back out. Before she knew what was going on the door opened and in walked Steve and he had this huge collar and popped it on Matt’s neck. He laid there on the floor as he started to regain his breath Laura was standing up beside Natasha and Clint.  
“How dear you show up here after all you put her through.” Natasha said   
“I wasn’t here after her, I want him.” Matt said through gritted teeth.  
“Me, why?” Clint asked as Laura smiled, she knew why as she laughed.  
“Let me guess Mike died from blood loss, and now you blame Clint.” Laura said as Matt didn’t say yes, our no, but she knew. “You have no one to blame but your self you should have taken him to a hospital instead of to me. Told you he was going to need stiches to stop the bleeding.” Laura said   
“Then you should have taken what wasn’t yours to begin with.” Pietro said as Steve picked him up and dragged him out of the room. Laura relaxed and was about to sit on the bed when she heard the voice of the one person she craved to see.  
“Laura.” Bucky said as Laura ran to the door and wrapped her arms around him, Bucky picked her up holding her tightly. He had missed having her in his arms and now she was there. “I love you.”   
“I love you too. And I am so sorry I ran without talking to you, I was hurt and scared, please forgive me.” Laura asked  
“Always.” Bucky said   
“We’ll give you a few minutes, I’ll tell Helen, Bucky is here.” Natasha said as she walked out closing the door. Bucky placed her on the bed and stepped back to look her over making sure she was ok. His hands went right to her belly as he put his head down and kissed her belly.  
“God, I have miss you and this little one. Wait till we get back home I have something to show you. I had to keep busy I did the nursery.” Bucky said   
“No matter what I will love it. Just as much as I love you, god I missed your arms and kisses.” Laura said as Bucky stood between her legs and kissed her lips. The door opened and someone clearing their throat and they both turned to look to find Helen and Bruce.  
“We can come back.” Helen asked  
“No, I am ready to find out what you found out.” Laura said as Bucky sat next to her and held her tightly.  
“Well, first off your little boy is fine he’s healthy as he can be.” Helen said as Laura felt a few tears start to fall, knowing that he was healthy.  
“Now on to you it seems that they injected you with a compound that gives you, abilities pretty much the same way they got there’s along with how Pietro and Wanda got there’s. That’s all we know we need to run a few tests when you are ready, so we can find out what they are.” Bruce said   
“Well I can tell you so far I know of two things I can do.” Laura said as Bucky looked at her. She looked across the room and thought about her water cup and it appeared in her hand.  
“Wow that’s amazing?” Helen said   
“Yeah I found out two months ago they had me tied to a gurney and I wanted to know what was in the file and it appeared on me also my vision is enhanced as well.” Laura said as Bucky held her a little tighter kissing her head.  
“And what about the other thing?” Bruce asked as Laura put her head down for she didn’t know how to explain it.  
“I am not sure what to call it, but I can tell you that I can render my enemy to their knees.” Laura said   
“How, what do you mean?” Bruce asked as Laura wished she could show them what she meant without hurting on of them. The door opened and in walked Steve, Tony, and Natasha the three of them have witnessed it.  
“Go head Laura I can handle it.” Steve said   
“No, I can’t.” Laura said as Steve walked to her and hugged her.  
“I trust you and it’s the only way, is to show them, it’s ok.” Steve said as he stepped back. “What ever happens no body come to me.”   
“Are you sure?” Natasha asked  
“Yes, Tony promise me you won’t come to me.” Steve said   
“I promise, I love you.” Tony said  
“I love you too.” Steve said   
“I’m sorry.” Laura said as she looked at Steve and she thought about what Mike and Matt did to her and Steve took a step toward her and then he was down on his knees and gasping for breath. Laura closed her eyes and turned her head to Bucky as she heard Steve coughing trying to get air again Tony was right by his side with a cup of water.  
“Wow that’s amazing, I have never seen anything like that. Laura can you control that every time?” Bruce asked   
“So far yes I can.” Laura said as Bucky held her tighter.   
“You know before you were apart of this family because of Natasha hand picking you, then you became family when you and Bucky started dating and getting engaged, but now we all talked about it and if you want after you have the baby if you wanted to join the Avengers with us all?” Steve asked as Laura looked around the room and then back to Bucky and he had a smile on his face.  
“I would be honored, again we’ll see after I have the baby.” Laura said as the door opened and there was Wanda with a tablet. She handed it over to Steve who looked at what was on the screen then handed it over to Tony.  
“What is it?” Bucky asked  
“The reason Matt came here looking for Clint.” Tony said as Laura grabbed the tablet and there on a table in another base was Mike, he was dead having lost a lot of blood. Laura handed the tablet back and turned her head to Bucky and he just held her. Bucky wrapped his arms around her and pulling her into his lap as she let it sink in that she was home and safe.  
“When can I go home?” Laura asked   
“You can go home now. All your test results came back normal and beside the powers you now have you are in perfect health. Just promise me you’ll come back in a few weeks and we can do another ultra sound and check on the baby.” Helen said   
“Deal.” Laura said as the door opened again and there was Clint and Pietro with a bag. Laura knew what it was she hugged Clint and Pietro and headed into the bathroom to get changed. She pulled on the sweat pants and the oversized sweatshirt she was going to have to go shopping to get bigger clothes. As she came out of the bathroom everyone was gone but Steve, Tony, and Bucky.  
“So, are you ready to go home?” Bucky asked as Laura knew that she wanted to go home but part of her wanted to stay at the Towers. “Baby you ok?”  
“Yeah, I am.” Laura said as they all walked to the jet.  
“Laura what’s on your mind?” Steve asked as Laura looked to Bucky, she looked like she was ready to cry.  
“I am so ready to go home, but part of me wants to stay at the Towers and not go back to the pent house.” Laura said as Tony smiled.  
“You know Bucky’s floor is still his regardless you are always welcome to it.” Tony said as Laura smiled  
“You wouldn’t mind having us there?” Laura asked  
“Never you two are family, and everyone else would love having you three there.” Steve said   
“What about your pent house?” Bucky asked  
“I want to keep it, but I am not ready to be away from our family not yet.” Laura said as Bucky hugged her tightly.  
“Ok then Avengers Tower it is.” Steve said   
“Yes, let’s go home.” Tony said as Steve powered up the jet and took them home, where they were going to be with family.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

The sun was just coming up and Bucky was sitting on the chair watching Laura sleep peacefully in their bed. He was so happy to have her home that all he wanted to do was watch over her never letting her out of his sight. He’s been awake for a little over an hour now just watching her sleep when he should be out running with Steve and Pietro. It’s been two weeks since Laura and he came home to the Towers, being welcomed by everyone. All he wanted to do was get back into bed and hold her tightly never wanting to let her go, they were going to be a family. Pulling the covers back and sliding in next to her he waited until she moved back into his arms.   
“Bout time you came back to bed, I was getting lonely.” Laura said as she snuggled closer to him.  
“Sorry I went to the bathroom then just had the urge to sit and watch you sleep. I know you have been home two weeks but…” Bucky stopped as Laura turned around to face him.  
“I know what you mean sometimes I wake up thinking I am back in one of those bases again. Then I see I am home and that you are coming back to me and I am ok.” Laura said in the two weeks they have been back home she’s not left their floor, only Pepper and Natasha have been to see her.  
“So, I have been thinking about our little boy and names.” Bucky said   
“Really what have you come up with?” Laura asked  
“Well, I like Jayson, Christopher, Dean, and Ryder.” Bucky said as Laura smiled.  
“There all great want to hear mine?” Laura asked  
“Sure.” Bucky said   
“Nickolas, Brady, Cameron, and Grayson. So, we have four names a piece what do we do.” Laura said   
“I love them all let’s mull them over for a few days and we’ll decide.” Bucky said   
“I feel the same way.” Laura said as Bucky thought back and knew that everyone would be asking questions. “Are the others still asking for me?”  
“Yeah, but they understand. And they will be there when you are ready to come and join them.” Bucky said   
“Do you think we can make them breakfast?” Laura asked  
“Yeah, Friday tell everyone breakfast in one hour and they all must be there.” Bucky said as the two of them got up and got dressed and made it down to the main kitchen. Laura went to the fridge and grabbed bacon and sausage, Bucky started on the coffee and pancakes. Once Laura was finished, she started on the eggs as Bucky started on the toast and setting the table. The two of them had everything laid out on the table Bucky, walked up behind her, and smiled.  
“Well they will be here in a few minutes.” Bucky said   
“Good it’s about time I see them all and stop hiding away on our floor.” Laura said as the elevator dinged on both sides of the room and everyone flied out of them. Laura smiled as everyone was there and made their way to the table.  
“What is all this?” Tony asked  
“It’s my way of saying thank you for giving me the time to be ready to come down, so we made breakfast as a thank you.” Laura said  
“You know you didn’t have to make breakfast to thank us.” Tony said   
“Yeah just having you here with us is enough.” Natasha said   
“Well thank you all for not giving up on me and bringing me home where I belong. So, come on let’s dig in.” Laura said as they all sat around the table and started passing the food around the table.  
“So, Laura how are you feeling?” Sam asked  
“I am feeling better now that I am home with my friends and family.” Laura said   
“So, you two know you are having a little boy any names?” Pietro asked  
“Yes, we have each picked out four and were going to mull over them and we’ll let you know.” Laura said   
“We have to have a baby shower.” Wanda said   
“And fix up the extra room into a nursery.” Thor said  
“All in due time I promise you all can throw the party and if it’s ok with Bucky you can help with the nursery. But right now, I want to enjoy being home.” Laura said as Cooper walked over to her and hugged her.  
“Were glad you moved into the Tower.” Cooper said   
“So, am I, I have missed you all so much, and right now this is where I feel at home with you all.” Laura said   
“And you two are welcome here as long as you want.” Tony said   
“I have another big question. When are you two getting married?” Thor asked  
“Yeah I mean your having a baby and it would be amazing to see you get married before he comes.” Natasha said as Laura and Bucky looked over to her and then back to Tony and Steve. The elevator opened and in walked Pepper and Happy, as they came and took seats at the table.  
“So, what did we miss?” Pepper asked  
“Oh, Thor asked when Laura and I are getting married?” Bucky said as Pepper laughed.  
“What is so damn funny?” Rhodey asked  
“What the hell do you think I have been working on this last week. Everything is set up.” Pepper said as Laura looked over to Natasha and smiled.  
“Nat you have been my friend since you brought me into the compound and like any friendship, we have had our up’s and down’s. But you have always had my best interest at heart, and well would you be my maid of honor?” Laura asked as Natasha looked at her and a tear started to fall.  
“Are you sure?” Natasha asked  
“Positive.” Laura said.  
“Then yes, I will.” Natasha said  
“Good then everything is settled and this weekend we are all headed to Stark Mansion upstate for the wedding.” Pepper said   
“Wait what’s all settled?” Sam asked  
“Well I have my best man in Steve, Laura has her maid of honor, and she also has someone giving her away.” Bucky said   
“Who is giving you away?” Wanda asked as Laura looked over to Clint and Pietro who were feeding Nate.  
“That would be me.” Clint said, “She asked me last night and I said yes.”   
“Wow this is all amazing.” Thor said, “I love weddings.”  
Laura looked around the table as her friends and family were eating breakfast together and everyone was happy. She knew that this was what she wanted and if she and Bucky went back to her penthouse at some point, she would lose this. Drinking her juice, she then finished her breakfast and started to get up to clean the table, when Sam put his hand on her shoulder.  
“No, you two cooked, Rhodey, Thor and I have this.” Sam said as the other two got up and started to clear the table.   
“I have an idea we are all in do a vacation, how about we start today and watch a movie or two?” Bucky asked  
“I am game.” Steve said   
“Me too.” Natasha said   
“Sounds good.” Pietro said   
“I should get back to the office and make sure everything is settled here for the weekend that way it’s nothing but wedding.” Pepper said as she walked to Laura and gave her a hug.  
“Thanks, Pep for everything.” Laura said as Pepper and Happy left.  
“So what movie?” Pietro asked  
“What about Harry Potter.” Laura said as there was a lot of cheers for it.  
“Friday you heard the women Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone please.” Tony said   
“I am setting it up in the main living room, get your seats and as soon as the three are done in the kitchen I’ll start it.” Friday said   
“Friday can you also darken the room please.” Laura said   
“Yes Miss.” Friday said as they all headed to the living room, Bucky and Steve took the big couch, so Laura and Tony could sit between there legs. Clint, Pietro, and the kids took up the other big couch. Natasha and Bruce took the loveseat While Vision and Wanda took the big Lazy boy. Leaving the pillows and bean bag chair for Thor, Sam and Rhodey when they came in. Everyone was comfortable when the other three walked in and took their seats as the lights went down, the window’s darkened and the movie started. Bucky wrapped his arms around Laura holding her close this was everything he had ever wanted and dreamed of and so much more. Looking around the room he saw how happy Steve and Tony were as well as Pietro and Clint, Bruce and Natasha were holding hands. Wanda had her head on Vision’s shoulder as they got intrigued in the movie. Sam was sitting with his back against the couch between himself and Steve with Rhodey’s head in his lap, while Thor was on the bean bag with a plate full of pop Tartes.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Natasha looked around the room and saw that Pepper had everything set up for the wedding this afternoon in a two hours Laura and Bucky were going to be married. There were a last few minute things that were being set up and the cake arriving along with the catering staff. She took notice to Bruce, Tony and Steve were finishing setting up the chairs. She then looked up the huge staircase and started to go up them this is where she would walk to before walking down. Turning down the left side of the hall she walked to the last room and find Laura, Wanda, Pepper and Lila getting ready. Laura turned and smiled at her, she walked over and grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom to get dressed.  
“Natasha you look amazing.” Laura said   
“Yeah Auntie Nat beautiful, like Aunt Laura.” Lila said   
“Thank you both, but Laura you look amazing Bucky will be floored.” Natasha said  
“Yes, he will I know you are both nervous but you two are meant to be.” Wanda said   
“I have to agree, I don’t think I have ever seen Bucky this happy.” Pepper said as there was a knock on the door. Pepper walked over and opened it to find Clint with Nathaniel.  
“Hey just letting…Wow you all look amazing.” Clint said   
“Why thank you daddy.” Lila said   
“So, Clint what were you letting us know?” Wanda said   
“Oh, yeah everyone is here and seated, were ready?” Clint said  
“Ok then come on Pepper let’s get out of here and get this party started.” Wanda said as she took Nathaniel to give him to Pietro the two left. Clint walked over to Laura and pulled her into a hug, Laura wrapped her arms around him as well.  
“Laura you look absolutely beautiful, Bucky is one lucky man. So, you ready?” Clint asked  
“Beyond ready. Little one here wants to be very active so let’s do this while he’s asleep.” Laura said rubbing her belly. Natasha took Lila’s hand as they headed to the stair case where Pepper stood at the bottom and hit play. Lila picked up her basket and started down the steps as she threw rose petals on the floor, she made her way to where her Uncle Bucky stood with Uncle Steve. As she took her seat, she looked back to see her Auntie Nat following her path. Clint and Laura stood there watching as Natasha made her way. The music started, and Laura smiled as Clint took her arm and guided her to the top of the steps. There were gasps and ohh’s as Laura and Clint made their way down the steps and walked to the front of the room. Once they were there Clint kissed Laura’s cheek and shook Bucky’s hand as he went to take his seat next to Pietro. Laura smiled at Bucky as they held hands waiting on the preacher to get started.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bucky and Laura in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore, is not by any to be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He said as no one made any sounds.  
"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man," He asked as Clint stood up.  
“I do.” Clint said   
“Ok next these two have chosen to each recite a poem of their own instead of reciting Vows so Bucky if you wouldn’t mind going first.” He said   
“Laura, I have told you many times that there is no me without you.  
I almost gave up in my life with walls painted blue; Till a magnificent love touches me through you.  
Now we will face, the obstacles of life together. I really want this to be a routine that will last forever.  
When I was alone, I couldn’t stand on my own; Then heaven sent you here when the angles had flown.  
Since then I become so stronger than ever; Look up to my promise that I will leave you never.” Bucky said   
“Wow powerful; Laura you’re up.” He said   
“Bucky you are my everything and so much more.  
The one, I love with all my might. The one I’m thinking of every night.  
The one, that helps me make things right. The one I dream of when I sleep at night.  
The one, I think of when I hug my pillow tight. The one I’m not giving up without putting up a fight.” Laura said   
“Now if you Bucky if you will repeat after me. Laura I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said   
“Laura I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Bucky said   
“Now if you Laura if you will repeat after me. Bucky I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said   
“Bucky I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Laura said   
“Can I have the rings please?” He asked as Steve stepped forward and handed over the rings.   
“Here you go.” Steve said   
“These are a symbol of eternity that keeps going never to end.” He said as the preacher handed Bucky the ring to place on her finger.  
“I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you Laura to be my wife; this day and forevermore.” Bucky said as the preacher handed the ring to Laura as she did the same.  
“I give you this ring to wear with love and Joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you Bucky to be my husband; this day and forevermore.” laura said   
"By the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes," He said “You may kiss your bride.”  
Bucky pulled Laura into his arms and kisses her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The rest of the room started to clap and whistle as the two continued to kiss. Laura pulled back and turned to look at their friends and family this was what she dreamed of.  
“Ok Laura, Bucky, Natasha, Steve and Lila out into the garden to get pictures done while we set up the tables and chairs.” Pepper said as they made their way-out side. They followed Pepper out into the garden where she had everything set up the wall of roses where they were going to stand and get pictures. They started off with the wedding couple getting quite a few shots of them.  
“Ok, Lila come join us.” Laura said as the little girl ran over to them and they started taking more with her. Laura and Bucky left as Steve and Natasha took some with Lila as well. Laura, then joined Lila and Natasha as they posed for a few shots, then Steve and Bucky got a few taken of the two of them.  
“Ok everyone I think I have everyone.” He said   
“Sir can I ask you a question?” Laura asked as the two walked away. The man smiled as he nodded yes, she turned and walked back to then as everyone headed back into the house.  
“So, what was that about?” Bucky asked   
“I asked him if he could take pictures of the other couples as well as their families.” Laura said as they entered to find everyone seated.  
“Before we get started on the dinner portion, Laura has one request if you all would all at some point during dinner if you would make your way out to the Garden to get your picture taken with your date and family, she would apricate it.” Pepper said as they all took their seat and waited on the waiters to bring out their food. Laura took notice that just about everyone had gone out to take their pictures except for Sam and Rhodey. She walked over to where they were sitting and sat down next to Sam and smiled.  
“So how come everyone and I mean everyone including Nat and Bruce went and got their picture taken, but you two didn’t?” Laura asked as the two just sat there and looked on to her.  
“I don’t know?” Sam said   
“Please you two, it’ll complete the photo album.” Laura said   
“Come on babe, let’s go do this.” Rhodey said as he held out his hand to Sam who took it and they walked outside.  
“You know that the two of them are fighting?” Bucky said   
“Yeah, I know that’s why I did this.” Laura said as they continued to make there rounds thanking people for coming. She knew that the two of them need time alone to see that they were perfect for one another. Once they were out side and getting there picture taken she knew that they would get that feeling of love cause that is what the garden was made to do thanks to Pepper.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone

Laura was sitting on the couch watching the snow falling over New York City, she was home with Pepper and Clint’s kids. They had an emergency call coming from Wakanda, so they all boarded the Jet and took off. She was going on eight months’ pregnant and really couldn’t do much. She had an appointment with Helen this afternoon, Pepper was going to go with her, while the kids were in school. She got up off the couch and walked down the hall to see that Cooper and Lila were both dressed and ready for school. She walked in and there was Nathaniel wide awake. She picked out some clothes and got him changed and dressed. He just turned three years old a month ago and it was a great day with family.  
“Aunt Laura, what’s for Breakfast?” Cooper asked as Laura put the little boy down as he started to the hall.  
“Well I have eggs and bacon come on let’s go eat.” Laura said   
“When are Dad and Daddy coming home?” Lila asked  
“I don’t know sweet heart soon I hope.” Laura said   
“How come?” Lila asked  
“Well Thanksgiving is in two weeks, I want us all together for the holiday.” Laura said   
“What about our cousin when will he be here?” Cooper asked  
“Not till next month, a week before Christmas.” Laura said as he plated up their food and got Nathaniel into the high chair and gave him his eggs. She plied a bit on to a plate for herself as well. They all sat there talking about Christmas, Laura was telling them a story about her last Christmas with her family. Cooper finished his breakfast and took it to the sink as he came back and got Laura’s plate.  
“Do you miss your parents?” Lila asked  
“I do, I think about them every day. But I have my adoptive parents to think about now. Do you two miss your mom?” Laura asked  
“Yeah I do. But having you and Auntie Nat around helps.” Cooper said   
“Laura will you still be there for us after you have your own baby?” Lila asked as Laura bent down and picked up the little girl.  
“Lila no matter how many kids I have, I will always be there for you, Cooper and Nate.” Laura said   
“Can you help us go shopping for Dad and Daddy?” Cooper asked  
“Yeah this weekend we’ll go shopping and if everyone is home maybe we can talk Uncle Bucky in to coming with us.” Laura said   
“That sounds cool.” Cooper said   
“Mrs. Barnes it is time for the kids to get down stairs so Happy can take them to school.” Friday said   
“Ok you heard her kids let’s get a move on it.” Laura said as she picked up Nathaniel and walked with the kids to the elevator and down to the lobby. There was Happy waiting on them with the car seat in hand.  
“Miss am I coming back here after dropping the kids off to pick you up?” Happy asked  
“No, I am going to ride with you and you can take me to see Dr. Cho from there.” Laura said as Happy held the door open as the kids and Laura were out into the car. Once Laura had Nathaniel buckled up, they were soon on there way. Twenty minutes into the drive they pulled up to the school, Laura watched as Happy got out to open the door and let the two older kids out. She watched them as they went into the building, she knew they were going to be safe there after all it was Tony Stark approved.  
“Next stop Nathaniel’s pre-school. Will you be taking him into, or am I?” Happy asked   
“I’ll walk take him in.” Laura said as they were on their way to the Pre-School. Laura was off in her own little world when she heard her name.  
“Laura, we are here, you sure you don’t want me to take him?” Happy asked  
“No, I have it, come on little one.” Laura said as she unbuckled him and helped him out of the car. Laura took his hand and walked into the school walking down the hall to where Nathaniel’s teacher was waiting on the kids.  
“Hello Nate, how are you?” She asked  
“Good.” Nathaniel said   
“And you are?” She asked  
“Laura Barnes, the kids’ Aunt. Their fathers are out of town on a mission.” Laura said   
“So, when they are out on mission’s you have the kids?” She asked  
“Yes, ever since their mom passed I have been there for them when their fathers are away.” Laura said   
“Are you sure it’s a good idea that you are that involved in there lives?” She asked as Laura looked at his teacher.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Laura asked  
“Well sending the kids the wrong message, I mean it’s bad enough their father is with another man, but for you to play mom to them after losing their mom.” She said as Laura saw red, she was beyond pissed that this woman said these things.  
“It’s just that it’s bad enough the kids have to grow up with their father’s choices and then you are being there until you have your own child.” She said as Laura was beyond pissed, she pulled out her phone and texted Happy to come get Nate, Happy was right there and took the child into his arms.  
“Take Nate out to the car I’ll be right there.” Laura said as Happy nodded and headed out to the car.  
“Where is he taking him” She asked as Laura was furious.  
“If you are going to stand here and talk about my best friend that way, then to tell me that I am going to turn my back on those kids. You are sadly mistaken you don’t know me and you sure in hell don’t know who their father is.” Laura said  
“I know who Mr. Barton is and he’s just confused right now.” She said as Laura hulled off and punched her and walked out of the school. She got into the car and Happy had put Nate in the car seat.  
“Mrs. Barnes everything ok?” Happy asked  
“No, to Dr. Cho’s please.” Laura said as she dialed a familiar number.  
“Good Morning Laura are you ok your late.” She said   
“Pep we have a problem.” Laura said   
“What kind of problem?” Pepper asked  
“I took Nate in to school this morning and his teacher said a few things that pissed me off and I may have decked her.” Laura said   
“What did she say?” Pepper asked  
“She asked if it was a good idea that I be in the kids lives, that I’ll push them aside once my own is born. Then she started on Clint and his relationship choices, I lost it and punched her.” Laura said   
“And Nate?” Pepper asked  
“I had Happy come in and take him back out to the car.” Laura said   
“Mrs. Barnes we are here, are you taking Nate with you?” Happy asked as Laura looked to the child and smiled as she un buckled him.  
“Yeah I’ll take him with me.” Laura said as she and Nate got out of the care and went into the building and there was Pepper.   
“Hey, when we are done here, I’ll take care of everything.” Pepper said as the three of them headed up to see Dr. Cho. Sitting in the chairs waiting on Dr. Cho to get there was taking forever, Laura was getting worried. A woman walked in and Laura knew who she was, and she paled seeing her standing there.  
“Susan what’s going on?” Laura asked  
“Helen is unable to make it, but I am going to do your ultrasound and make sure everything is ok, I’ll them email her your results and she’ll call you.” Susan said as Pepper took Nate and they followed Susan into the room where everything was set up waiting on them. Laura walked into the bathroom and got into the gown and folded her clothes on the counter. Walking out she found Pepper with a sleeping Nate in her arms as Susan was waiting on her, she got up on the table and got ready. Susan got the wand ready and put the gel on it and started to move it around her belly.  
“Well Laura there he is, everything looks good, he’s got a good heat beat, and he looks healthy.” Susan said as she cleaned Laura’s belly off.  
“I can’t wait till he’s here.” Laura said   
“Ok so your next appointment is Dec 14th.” Susan said as Laura smiled and walked into the bathroom to change. Coming out she was faced with Pepper, Susan and two police officers.  
“Mrs. Barnes, you are under arrest for the assault on Miss Jones.” She said   
“Should have known.” Laura said as she put her hands out and they cuffed her hands behind her back.  
“Laura don’t worry I’ll get the lawyers on this before you get to the station.” Pepper said pulling out her phone. “Yes Mr. May it’s Pepper Potts, I need you down at the police station asap. Mrs. Barnes has been arrested for assault.”  
“Thanks Pep. Take care of Nate.” Laura said as she was guided out of the room and down the steps and into the street where she was put into a police car. The twenty-minute ride to the police station was slow and her wrist were starting to hurt and swell. Pulling up to the police station the officers got her out and guided her into the police station and there three lawyers greeted them.  
“Mrs. Barnes are you ok?” She asked  
“Yes, just losing a little feeling in my wrist there swelling up due to my pregnancy.” Laura said   
“Take them cuffs off of her now.” He said   
“And who the hell do you think you are?” He asked  
“I am Mr. May this is Mrs. Gill and that is Mr. Martin we are Mr. Stark’s lawyers and all charges have been dropped so release my client.” Mr. May said as the police chief walked out and seen that Laura was still in hand cuffs.   
“He is right take them off, now. Mrs. Barnes I am so sorry I hope you are ok.” He said   
“I am fine now.” Laura said as she rubbed her wrist, Mr. May guided her out of the police station and there was Pepper waiting on her the two women hugged and Laura got into the car as they headed back to the tower.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after all becoming friends new trials and tribulations get them all trying to move on. There are many ups and downs can these Hero's pull together and have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone

Bucky and Steve were over seas on a mission that has Hydra ties and they wanted to shut it down before Christmas. Bucky was high on the cliff over-looking the base as Steve was down closer to the gate. Bucky was worried about leaving Laura, but she was safe with Clint, Pietro, and Pepper. Bucky had been worried that he was going to miss the birth of his child, all he wanted was to protect his wife and child. Last month Laura was arrested for defending Clint and Pietro as well as herself. Clint and Pietro had opted to stay home to be with Laura.  
“Hey you ok?” Tony asked  
“Yeah, as I can be.” Bucky said   
“Hey, Laura is going to be ok. I know you want to be with her and can’t wait to get this over with. Hang in there.” Tony said   
“I know I just can’t wait to see our son.” Bucky said   
“Hey, you two were have action on the west side.” Steve said over the coms.  
“Ok positions everyone let’s do this so we can get home.” Tony said as everything happened in a blur of activity. There were loud explosions and fights breaking out all over the compound. Bucky was high up in the trees putting his sniper skilled to work, something that he hasn’t really done since this army days watching Steve’s back.  
“Natasha you got three coming up on your left, Steve you have two behind the wall to your right. Tony you and Thor need to get to the roof and shut down those guns.” Bucky called out.  
“Ok let’s do this.” Tony said as Bucky watched as the team below and above worked together to take down the Hydra base. Once everything was said and done Tony, Bruce and Bucky were going through the labs looking over every project that Hydra had at that base. Steve, Sam, Vision, Wanda, and Natasha were rounding up all the agents and getting them ready for transport. Everything was going great the two teams had everything that they needed to get done finished.   
“Ok everyone are we ready to go home that is the last crate of lab files.” Tony said   
“All the goons are gone Shield picked them up ten minutes ago.” Steve said   
“Good then we are ready to get home.” Sam said  
“Sir, Miss Potts is calling.” Friday said   
“Put her through.” Tony said, “Hey Pep what’s up?”  
“It’s Laura she is in labor you have to send Bucky home now.” Pepper said   
“We are finished her and heading home we’ll be there soon.” Tony said   
“Make it as fast as you can, apparently she’s been in labor all day and didn’t know it.” Pepper said   
“Ok.” Tony said as he opened his face plate and looked at everyone.  
“What’s up Tony?” Steve said looking to his husband.  
“Barnes you are with me, the rest of you take everything back to the Towers. Then meet us on the Helicarrier.” Tony said   
“What’s wrong with Laura?” Bucky asked  
“Your son is on his way, apparently she’s been in labor all day and didn’t know it. So, I am going to fly you to the Helicarrier because I am faster than the jet. So, let’s move Friday magnetize so we can hold on to Barnes’s arm.” Tony said as there was suddenly a great pulled and Bucky was stuck to Tony’s suit. “Ready for take-off.”   
Steve watched as his husband and best friend were gone and out of sight in the blink of an eye.  
“Well what are we all waiting for I want to get home to meet my Nephew, so let’s go.” Natasha said as they all boarded the jet and they were soon in the air.  
******  
Laura was laying in the bed hooked up to the machines that was watching her and the baby’s heart rate. She was resting comfortably now, she just had the epidural that eased the pain. Pietro and Clint were busy with removing everything that Laura was bring to herself with her telepathic power. Clint was glad that Pepper and Happy agreed to keep the kids busy so that he and Pietro were taking care of Laura till Bucky got back.  
“Guys I am sorry that I am putting you through this.” Laura said   
“Hey, it’s nothing we are here because Bucky is not. So, till Stark gets him here you are stuck with us.” Clint said  
“Besides we want to meet our nephew.” Pietro said   
“I know, but I am sorry that you have to keep getting rid of the food and water. I should be easy to handle now that I had the epidural.” Laura said as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Clint and Pietro sat and just watched over her as though they were the fathers to be.  
“You know the only thing that could make this better is if Bucky were here to experience this all.” Pietro said   
“I know and knowing Tony as well as I do, he’ll get him here as soon as possible.” Clint said as he reached out and took Pietro’s hand into his. “I remember when Lara was having Nate, her water broke, and everything happened so slowly I mean she was in labor for ten hours.”  
“God, I hope Laura isn’t in that much pain.” Pietro said. “She seems to be resting well.”  
“Yeah she is.” Clint said as he leaned his head on to Pietro’s shoulder the two were close to Laura holding her hand as she was laying on her side. Both started to fall asleep as they heard the door slowly open, they both looked back to see Bucky walking in. Clint got up and hugged the soon to be father, Bucky was happy to see that his wife was resting.  
“Glad you made it in time, she is resting after the epidural the contractions are still very strong. She’s not really feeling the pain as much as a slight pressure.” Pietro said   
“So just let her know you are here and hold her hand, we’ll be outside with the others.” Clint said as the two left. Bucky walked over to the bed and took his wife’s hand into his and kissed it. Sitting down in the chair that Clint just vacated Bucky held on to his wife’s hand.  
“Bucky.” Laura whispered as he looked to her and seen she was still asleep.  
“Baby I am right here, open them pretty eyes.” Bucky said as Laura turned her head and seen her husband.  
“You made it. I am so glad, he’s ready to come.” Laura said   
“Tony got me here as fast as he could. I couldn’t miss this you bring our son into this world, I am so happy I love you.” Bucky said as he bent down and kiss her lips gently. Laura held his hand in her hand and was now happy to have their son join them. Bucky sat on the bed next to his wife as she squeezed his hand.  
“Call Dr. Cho it’s time.” Laura said as Bucky went to the door and opened it to find Steve and Tony. “Epidural wearing off.”  
“Everything ok?” Steve asked  
“It’s time we need Helen.” Bucky said   
“Friday alert Helen Laura is ready.” Tony said, “Well we came to see you, but we’ll be back when he’s here.”  
“Stay, please Bucky and I talked, and we want you two to be his god parents.” Laura said   
“Both of us?” Tony asked  
“Of course, man, you gave me a chance when I didn’t deserve it, and you two stood by us through everything.” Bucky said as the door opened and in walked Helen and a nurse.  
“So, are they staying?” Helen asked  
“Yes.” Bucky said as Laura screamed Dr Cho. walked over to her and lifted the sheet and seen the baby’s head.  
“Well in a few pushes we will have a baby.” Dr. Cho said as Bucky got into position next to his wife holding her hand. Laura screamed and pushed all at the same time she was pushing hard to bring their child into the world. Tony was holding her other hand while Steve was wiping her brow with a wet cloth. A few more hard pushes and She could feel that she was almost done she knew the head was out.  
“Ok Laura one more push and he’ll be here.” Dr. Cho said as Laura bared down and pushed with everything she had.   
“Baby you are almost there.” Bucky said as Laura pushed so hard that it wasn’t long till she heard Helen talking.  
“Congratulation you two have a beautiful son.” Helen said as Laura soon heard the crying of their child as Helen placed him on her chest.  
“Laura he is so handsome.” Steve said   
“What’s his name?” Tony asked as Bucky smiled  
“Edward Grant James Barnes.” Bucky said as both Steve and Tony stood there shocked. Laura was happy to have her son with them she was finally getting everything she ever wanted.  
“Oh god.” Laura said as she held on to her stomach with one hand and the baby in the other, Helen turned back and see that something was wrong with Laura taking the baby and handing him to Tony, Bucky was by her side holding her hand.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Bucky asked  
“It hurts so bad I feel like I have to push.” Laura said as Helen went white.  
“Um Laura, we have not seen this in any of your sonograms but there is a second baby. if you got to push do it.” Helen said as she bared down and pushed just like she did the first time. She took a minute and Bucky kissed her forehead to let her know that he was right there along with her. She squeezed his hand as tightly as she could knowing that no matter what she wouldn’t hurt him.  
“Your doing great baby.” Bucky said as Laura took a deep breath.  
“One more push and you are there.” Helen said as Laura looked to Steve and Tony who held her son. She pushed with all her might and she heard the cry of here baby as Bucky kissed her lips this time.  
“Well congratulations it’s a girl.” Helen said as she placed the little girl on her chest and then went to check to see if she was done. “Ok the placenta is out.”  
“Look baby a little girl we didn’t expect that, but she has your smile.” Bucky said   
“Yeah, hopefully with your eyes.” Laura said as Tony walked over and handed Bucky his son.  
“So, two in one shot what do your goanna name her?” Steve asked wrapping his arm around Tony pulling him close.  
“Tasha Nicole Marie Barnes.” Laura said as Steve and Tony both got teary eyed.  
“Friday sent in the rest of our family.” Laura said  
“Will do miss.” Friday said as the door opened, and everyone rushed in to see both Steve and Tony in tears.  
“So, you two being the godfathers brought you two tears.” Clint said  
“Wait there are two babies.” Pietro said   
“Wait what?” Natasha said   
“Yes, a surprise to us as well. But let’s me interduce you to our son born first this is Edward Grant James Barnes.” Bucky said holing his son up so everyone can see him.  
“And well you all know that Bucky got to pick the god father or fathers in this case. While I got to choose the god mother. So, named after some pretty important women as well as her god mother I’d like you to meet Tasha Nicole Marie Barnes.” Laura said as Natasha smiled and went to her and hugged them both. Bucky looked around the room and this was his family and nothing could change that a beautiful wife two amazing kids and tone of Aunts and Uncles for them to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Нож в ее сердце, если она удаляет ее, она умрет.***Knife in her heart, if she removes it, she will die


End file.
